Jedi Master Naruto
by maverick9871
Summary: Naruto learns at an early age that he is not just a demon vessel but also a decendant of jedis. Follow the story as he learns the truth behind certian beliefs. NarutoXTenten
1. Chapter 1

I dont own naruto or starwars or any characters.

It was a stormy September night. Naruto was 5 years old. He was currently hidding in the forest of death. He found a whole to crawl through when he was being chased by some drunk villagers. Not being ninja and adults they were unable to go through the hole or over the wall surrounding the area.

Naruto sat panting listening to the storm raging over head and the villagers walking away cursing him. Naruto sighed and said "Why is it they do that to me. I have not done anything wrong."

A voice said "You right Naruto. It pains me to see you like this."

Naruto looked around and said "Whos there."

The voice said as a man mostly appeared in a white cloak with red flames and blond hair "I am your father Naruto. I know why this happened to you but I dont have time to tell you now. Listen carefully. I want you to talk to the Hokage and tell him to take you to my ship. Its time you learned about your past. He will know what to do. Remember son I love you." before he faded away.

Naruto sat there cold and slowly fell asleep.

When Naruto woke up he was in a hospital room. He looked over and saw the Hokage sitting in a chair asleep. Naruto coughed and the 3rd woke up.

The third smiled and said "It seem you got yourself in trouble Naruto."

Naruto said "old man, I know this is going to sound wierd but my father said for you to take me to his ship. Its time to learn about my past."

The third paled and said "So I guess he was right after all."

Naruto said "Who was he anyways. I think I have seen him before but I dont know where."

The third said "I will tell you later. For now rest and I shall get everything ready."

Naruto nodded and fell back asleep. The third sighed and thought _I hope your ready Naruto._

When Naruto awoke agian he was on the ground surrounded by woods. The third was sitting by a fire cooking some fish. He turned to Naruto and said "I am glad you are awake. We are almost there but you will have to do the rest on your own. I am not allowed past this point."

Naruto took the fish the third offered and said "Where do I go and whats going on."

The third said "After you finish eating you will head to your left down that path of dead trees. You will come to a cave you must enter. A door will be there that has a seal on it. Cut your hand and put some blood on the seal. When the door open a wierd looking object will be inside. Walk inside and take a seat. When you do say begin journey. The ship will do the rest. I cant tell you more because I dont know."

Naruto nodded and said "What will happen to me."

The third said "I honestly dont know. You will find out when on your own. Im sorry to do this Naruto but I have to go. If I am gone any longer the village will know something is up. If and when you return come to my office but dont tell anyone but me or the Hokage who you are. I know this may sound stupid or something but your dad would say this to his closes friends when they would get ready to leave. May the force be with you." and then he left in a swirl of leafs.

Naruto quickly ate and walked down the path he was told about and soon found the cave. When he entered it he felt wierd. He walked into the cave that was lit up by some wierd lite and came to the door he was told about. He bit his thumb and wiped some blood in it and the door glowed red before falling off to the ground into a pile of rubble.

Naruto carefully walked over it and enterer a wide room. Inside was a circular looking object that was as big as a house with a ramp coming out of it. Think eban hawk and melinium falcon cross over. Naruto slowly walked up the ramp and when he stepped on the metal the object lit up. Naruto jumped back and the lights went off. He slowly walked back on it and when the lights came on he slowly walked on. Once he made it all the way on he walked toward what looked like a door and he heard a hissing sound behind him. He turned and saw the ramp came up and sealed itself away.

Naruto tried to push it to get out but found he was stuck. He thought _now what._

Naruto finding he could not open it headed toward the door he saw earlier and when he got closer the door opened with a hiss sound. Naruto went into what looked like some kind of looked like some wierd front room. He was tired so he sat down on one of the wierd tall chairs.

A funky voice said "**Where to."**

Naruto jumped and looked around and said "Hello."

The voice said agian **"Where to."**

Naruto thought for a moment and remember what the third said and said "Begin journey."

The voice said "**Confirmed. Prepare for liftoff. 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4," **Naruto quickly got into his seat and when the voice said "**lift off" **Naruto was thrown out of his chair by the entire room shaking and he flew back hitting his head agianst a wall knocking himself out.

Naruto awoke to find himself in front a huge cage and saw the word seal on a piece of paper on the cage. Behind the cage a giant fox with red eyes. Naruto was scared until the fox said "**Well I will give that bastard this one. He sure new his seals."**

Now Naruto being the great geniuos he is said "Huh."

The fox sighed and said "**I guess it would help if I started from the begining. My name is Kyuubi no Kitsune. I am the nine tail demon lord and the gaurdian of the fire country. I have lived for over 10000 years. I am here now because your father sealed me into you the day you were born to stop me without killing me and we are in your mind. I attacked your village and tried to destroy it to get at your father. I was put under control of an evil man in a black cloak. I dont know who he is but he was able to control me like I was nothing. Are you with me so far."**

Naruto said "I dont understand really."

Kyuubi sighed and said "**Well I would talk to you some more but 2 weeks have already passed and we have company."** and with that Naruto was pushed out of his mind.

When Naruto woke up he looked up and saw a woman in a black brown cloak sitting in a chair looking at him and he notice he was not on that metal thing anymore but in some house. The woman had brown hair and brown eyes and smiled at him and said "So I take it that it is time."

Naruto sat up and said "Who are you and where am I."

The woman sighed and said "Well as for where you are you are on the planet Karaereern. As for who I am Naruto, I would be Alisa your mother."

Naruto started backing away pointing his finger at her waving it and had the other one over his mouth trying not to say something he would regret.

Alisa seeing this sighed and said "Before you get upset let me tell you what has happened and what is going on now and why I was not there for you."

Naruto stop pointing and just nodded his head and Alisa said "I guess you could say it started nearly 200 years ago. A war was being waged. The galaxy was in termoil. Almost everyone was effected. The republic was loosing until the galactic gaurdians of peace started joining in to help the fighting end. These gaudians were called jedi. Now even with the jedi help the republic still lost alot of people and many jedi died. When the war ended peace tried to start agian but a group of jedi who were consumed by evil desire turned to the darkside of the force and started killing the regular jedi."

Naruto said "what is the force."

Alisa said "The force is an energy that binds all living things to it."

Naruto said "Like chakra."

Alisa said "No. Chakra is nothing compared to the Force. Chakra is made of natural energy. The Force is the power of all living energy put together. Anyways. These jedi that became consumed by evil desires were known as Sith. The jedi were nearly killed completely off. Finally the sith were stopped and the jedi that remained started rebuilding. Sadly there were not that many. Your great great grandfather and his brother were both jedi and came to your world to try to live a hermit life but after they saw the suffering started helping unite some people together. Now that was all and good and they even helped create the village you lived in but the problems of the galaxy were still out there.

Anyways they both started family which I am sad to say not many that I know of still remain. As far as I know only you and possibly one other is all that remains of them."

Naruto said "So I have other family."

Alisa said "I dont know. She might still be alive but I truly dont know. Anyways back to what I was saying. The jedi started rebuilding but some Sith still remained. They stayed hidden and when the time was right they started hunting Jedi agian. I was an Jedi Knight and I was confronted by one of the Sith. My master died saving me but she told my about where you family was and told me to go there for protection and to warn them of the threat that would come looked for them. I did and that is where I met your father. I was only 16 at the time and your father was 17. At first I was unsure of him but I felt a connection through the force with him and after some time we fell in love and got married in secret. Normally that would not be allowed but I was willing to give up being a jedi for him. I later learned that he was a decendant of the original jedi and I started teaching him about the force.

He became very skilled in the force and soon he was even better then I was at most things. He taught me about chakra and how to use it as well as a few jutsu. I soon became pregnant with you and we were happy. Sadly the sith that had attacked me a few years before had followed me to the planet and soon started hunting down anyone who might be a jedi. His name was Darth Kaos. He soon found me and would have killed me but your father was able to save me but sadly he escaped. When it was almost time for you to be born he used the force to turn the creature that I am not sure if you are aware of agianst Konaha in hopes that the creature would either kill or weaken your father enough so he could kill him and me."

Naruto said "You mean Kyuubi."

Alisa shook her head yes and said "How do you know of it."

Naruto said "When I was coming here I somehow met it and he told me about being controlled but did not know who he was. Just that he dressed in a black cloak."

Alisa sighed and said "Well at least you know so I can tell you everything. When the Kyuubi attacked Kaos attacked secretely and confronted me and nearly killed me causing me to go into labor early. Your father arrived and scared him off and took me to the hospital. He was sad because he was the Hokage and his people were dieing and he had to find a way to stop the attack. He learned of a sealing method to stop the creature and being a sealmaster himself created a different seal and sealed the Kyuubi into you. He willingly gave himself to the force and when he did the Shinigami allowed it since he still would die and was not strong enough to fight the force itself.

Anyways, while this was happening Kaos came back agian and tried to kill me while I was weakend but a shinobi saved my life at the last second and gave me a chance to escape. Kaos started following me and soon I made it to my ship and escaped before he killed me. I had no choice but to trust you to the village hoping Arashi plan would work and you would be seen as a hero. I can already tell by looking at some of you memmories that it has not been so and I am sorry for that. I had planned to come after you but I have only been able to loose Kaos in the past 6 months. I dont know how but I did. Anyways you father and I had made a plan after the first time Kaos attacked and we got a ship ready and this was the meeting spot to meet. We thought he would have to come and me and you would be safely hidden but you know what they say about the best laid plans."

Naruto sat in silence and sighed and said "I guess I can forgive you mother,,,"

Anything else he might have said stopped when he was engulfed in a hug. After he was released he said "So what happens now."

Alisa said "Well I am going to start training you in the ways of the force to be a jedi and also teach you everything I know about chakra. For now I want you to get some sleep we have a lot to do and I dont know how long it will take."

And so Naruto new life began.

Timeskip 7 years later.

The third Hokage was sitting in his office sighing as he was trying to figure out how to solve a problem with this years gennin class. He had enough people for all teams but 1. He needed one more to balance them out. He was brought out of his though by a nock on the door.

The third looked up and said "Enter."

The third watched as someone about 5'10 in a brown cloak walked into his office with the hood covering his head so he could not see his features. The third said "Can I help you."

The person said "I see the force is still strong in you old man."

The third blinked and blinked agian and said "Arashi."

The figure removed his hood and said "Close but not quite. It me Naruto. Im back."

The third walked around his desk and hugged Naruto and said "Welcome back so tell me what happened."

Naruto said "I dont know where to begin. I know about who my parents were. I met my mother..."

The third said "Alisa is still alive."

Naruto looked sad and said "Was. She died about 2 years ago defending me."

The third sighed and said "Im sorry. Do you want to tell me about it."

Naruto sighed and said "

Flashback

Naruto and Alisa were on jiejirfje in the outer rim galaxy. Naruto had progressed amazingly in the past 5 years and he was even more powerful in the force then both his parents. He had already learned everything his mother could teach him and they were currently at one of the hidden jedi enclaves furthering his training. There was only 10 jedi at the enclave at any one time to limit the chance of another massacre happening. Naruto was meditating in the garden when the enclave was rocked by a giant explosion.

Naruto quickly got up and activated his standard lightsaber that he made to become a padawan. The blue blade shown of the care he took to make it. Suddenly a group of 30 men came in with 2 of them in black cloaks holding red lightsabers. The other men had blasters. They started shooting at anything that moved.

Naruto deflected all the shots that came at him and found cover. He saw several people die. Mostly from the attacking men. Naruto was looking for a way out when he saw the highest ranking jedi master there be struck down by one of the men in black cloaks. He saw his mother hiding behind some bolders from the attacks. Naruto looked around and saw some bolders that had been blasted from the wall by the random blaster fire. Naruto concentrated and used the force to pick up the bolders and launch them at the men killing several.

His mother also doing the same thing. She looked over at him and motioned toward the door to exit the enclave. Naruto nodded and started backing away. Alisa jumped up also and started blocking anything that came at her son. Suddenly one of the two men with lightsabers held up his hands and shot lightning out at her. She blocked it with her lightsaber but when the other one started hurling bolders at her she could not defend. She was hit in the leg and you could here the bone shatter.

Naruto ran back to help her and she looked at him and screamed "No, go, I love you son. Dont worry about me."

She then used the force to cave in the roof seperating them. Naruto screamed and tried to get to her but heard her screams and then felt her die in the force. He turned and left going to where his ship was hidden. Once he made it to his ship he left and once in hyperspace finally cried.

End flashback.

The third looked down and said "Do you know who they were."

Naruto said "Yes. They were sith. One of them was Darth Kaos. I met him and was able to escape thanks to kyuubi."

The third stiffened and said "So you know."

Naruto said "Yes I know about Kyuubi and I also know Darth Kaos was the one responsible for its attack."

The third said "So what have you done for the last two years."

Naruto said "Trained and ran from the sith."

The third said "So what do you plan to do now."

Naruto said "Well I figure I might as well defend what my family help create, see if my other relative is still alive and also bide my time until he returns so I can stop the sith."

the third thought for a moment and said "Do you know anything about your other family."

Naruto said "Only thing I know is that she is a female and that her grandfather and brother helped build this village. Other then that no."

The third thought for a moment and said "I think I might know who she is but I dont know where she is or if it is the same person. If it is then she is alive. Her family for the most part is secretive."

Naruto said "That would be understandably since they were jedis also, or at least some of them were."

The third said "So what do you know about being a ninja."

Naruto said "I know Kagebunshin, henge, a genjutsu to cover my wiskers, replacement, tree climbing, water walking and thats it besides how to throw shurikans and kunia. But I am ranked as a jedi knight. My skills in the force are better then both my parents."

The third said "Well that would put you at a gennin level ninja and it just so happens that I was having a problem with that you can help with. Now all I have to do is list you as a gennin and give you a headband and then meet at the accademy for team placement at room 201."

Naruto said "If it would be possible can we change my name for the official records until I can reach the stipulation for my family name and speaking of what exactly are they."

The third thought and said "The stipulations are you are getting married, your blood family returns and claims you, or you become chunnin. Since that taken care of, very well, you can change your name. That way you wont have to worry about the people thinking your kyuubi, what name would you like."

Naruto said "Since my mother death I have went by the name Ranger."

The third smiled and said "That should work. I will put you down as an orphan stating your parents were retired nins but because of thier enemies your last name will be kept secret."

Naruto nodded and asked "Where will I stay."

The third reached int a draw and said "You remember that ramen stand you use to love."

Naruto nodded and the third said "Across the street is apartment complex that had been built recently and I own a apartment for guest that you can have for 100 ryu a month. Here is also some money from your family account to get you anything you need." as he handed a wallet full of money.

Naruto took it and bowed and said "See you later old man and may the force be with you." as he left.

The third smiled and wrote down ranger for team 7 and thought to himself _things are going to get interesting around here_

Naruto got a bite to eat at the ramen stand and went to look at his new apartment. Once he made it in he saw it was actually pretty nice and took a shower before laying down to get some sleep.

The next morning Naruto got up early and relised he was going to have to get some new cloths. He started looking around town and soon felt a disturbance in the force and found a shop that looked promising. The wolf claw weapon shop.

He went in and started looking around and soon found a shurikan and kunia holster. Standard black ninja outfits. Sealing scrolls, Shurikans and kunia, and first aid kits. Naruto walked to the register and a girl about his age with brown hair with brown eyes was behind the counter. She smiled at him and said "Welcome to the Wolfclaw weapon shop. Did you find everything ok."

Naruto said "yes I did. I was wondering could you tell me where the accademy is. I am suppose to meet my team there today."

The girl smiled and said "Yes, all you do is go three blocks up and you will see Yamanko flowershop. When you do turn right and go down the street. You cant miss it."

Naruto quickly paid and went to a dressing room before changing. When he came back out he had his new cloths and gear on but he also had his brown cloak on. He walked to the counter and said "Thanks agian miss..."

The girl said "Tenten. My family does not have a surname. And you are."

Naruto smiled and said "I go by Ranger, and it was nice to meet you tenten." as he left.

Tenten could not help but think _What an intersting guy._

Naruto quickly found the accademy and was about to enter when a ABNU with the letters NE on his mask appear and said "Halt, State you name and reason here."

Naruto waved his hand and said "You dont need to know why I am her."

The ABNU said "I dont need to know why you are here."

Naruto then said "Sorry about the trouble, go about your business."

The ABNU said "Sorry to trouble you, you may go." and left in a swirl of leaves.

Naruto sighed and thought _weak minded fools._ as he entered the accademy.

Naruto made it to room 201 and sat in the back of class. So far he was the only one there. Slowly the room started to fill up. Almost noone notice him and the ones who did never said anything to him. Finally a man walked in with a scar across his face and brown hair.

The man said "Settledown class."

Almost everyone said "Yes Irukasensie."

The man now identified as Iruka said "Ok teams are as follows...Team 7 Sasuke, Sakura, and Ranger..."

Just then a blond girl stood up and said "Iruka, why does forehead get to be with Sasuke and who the hell is Ranger."

Iruka said "Ino, The hokage made the list and I asume the person at the top of the stairs in the corner would be Ranger."

Naruto just nodded his head but all anyone saw was his cloak move up and down. Ino crossed her arms and threw herself back into her seat.

Iruka sighed and said "Team 8 is Hinata, Shino, and Kiba. Team 9 is still active so Team 10 will be Choji, Shikamaru, and Ino."

The pink hair girl who squelled when she heard her name with Sasuke said "Take that Ino pig"

Naruto sighed and thought _Why do I have all the luck with idiots._

In the Hokage office the hokage and all the Junnin watched the events and Asuma said "Whats up with that cloaked boy, Ranger."

Kakashi sighed and said "He does not look like much to me. Sigh. I guess I have to take what I get to get the last Uchiha."

The Hokage started to chuckle and then turned into full blown laughter and everyone looked at him. He finally stopped and said "Kakashi, I would watch myself around Ranger. If he used his full skill he could probably give me a run for my money. He may not have many jutsu but he has some other skills that will suprise you."

Kakashi said "What do you mean."

The third said "You will see. Goodluck."

Everyone started to leave wondering what he ment.

Back at the Accademy the sensie started to come pick up the students one by one until only team 7 was left.

3 hours later of Sakura trying to get Sasuke attention and Naruto meditating. Finally a man with silver hair and his hiate covering one eye walked in and said "My first impression is, I dont like you. Meet on the roof." as he disappeared.

The three student went to the roof and the man said "ok lets do introduction."

Sakura said "You first sensie."

The man sighed and said "Names Kakashi, I have likes and dislikes and my dreams for the future are none of your business. You next pinky."

Sakura said "My name is Sakura not pinky, I like...my dreams...and my dislike is Ino." she looked at Sasuke."

Kakashi said "You next." pointing to Sasuke."

Sasuke said "My name is Sasuke, I dont have a dream just an ambition, To kill a certian man and revive my clan."

Kakashi said "Ok you next."

Naruto said "My name is Ranger, my dream is to protect what my family help start and meet my only living relative and to stop a certian group."

Kakashi said "Ok, meet at the memorial stone tomorrow at 5 am for a test and dont be late, and oh dont eat or you will throw up. Cya."

Kakashi disapeared in a puff of smoke, Sasuke got up and started to walk away with Sakura following. Naruto sighed and lept off the side of the building using the force to slow his fall. He then startred to walk through town.

As he was walking through town he heard someone screaming coming from a bbq resturant. Naruto went to investigate.

When he got inside he saw two men wearing green spandex hugging and saying

gaisensie

lee

gai sensie

lee

He sighed and started to leave but he saw the girl from the weapon shop earlier sitting at a table by them and a boy with white eyes getting up and leaving. Naruto decided to be friendly walked over and said "Hi agian."

Tenten looked up and said "Hi, did you find the accademy ok."

Naruto said "Yes I did and I wanted to tell you thanks."

Tenten said "No problem."

Naruto said "So do you have plans for today."

Tenten said "Not really, why."

Naruto said "I only got back to town yesterday evening and I have been gone for along time and I was wondering if you would not mind showing me around and let me take you out to eat later."

Tenten looked over at her sensie and he was still hugging lee and said "Sure, why not." as she got up and started to leave with Naruto following her.

When they got outside she said "So what would you like to see first."

Naruto said "Its up to you. Everything is different and I enjoy having company when walking."

Tenten blushed and started walking left and said "So you said you just got back to town, where have you been."

Naruto said "I went on a journey and met my mother. She told me about my family and also about my history and trained me in my family ways. She also told me why she was not around for me."

Tenten said "Im sorry."

Naruto said "Dont be, if she would not have left me to people she trusted I probably would have been killed by the people who tried to kill my family."

Tenten said "So where is she."

Naruto sighed and said "She was killed a little over two years ago by the people who are after my family."

Tenten said "So what did you train in." wanting to change subjects.

Naruto smiled as they had walked outside the main part of the village and where in a medow and said "I was trained in the force" and a red rose came floating over from the flowers and Naruto had it float in front of Tenten and she grabbed it.

She turned to him and said "How did you do that."

Naruto said "That was the force."

Tenten said "What is the force."

Naruto turned to her and said "It is a life energy that connects all living things together."

Tenten said "I dont understand."

Naruto said "I said the same thing when my mother told me about it. Basically its like chakra but more powerful and abundant. Chakra in natural energy made by things. The force is created from the living energy of all life not just inside of one object but in trees, plants, the water, the sky, other people even this planet and others."

Tenten said "Must be exciting."

Naruto said "It is as long as you stay away from the darkside."

Tenten said "The darkside."

Naruto sighed and said "Fear leads to anger, Anger leads to hate, Hate is the power of the Darkside. Basically there is a balance in the universe, good and evil.

In the force there is also a balance. Those who protect and use the force for good are jedis, Those who would use the force for evil or greed are sith. The sith are consumed by thier own greed and ambitions to do what they want. They only care about power and themselfs."

Tenten said "So what are you."

Naruto said "I am a jedi like my parents before me."

Tenten said "So why are you telling me all this and dont tell me its because you just wanted to. I am a ninja and been trained to look underneath the underneath and I know people dont open up like this without a reason."

Naruto chuckled and said "Your right. This morning when I entered your family shop I sinced something in the force. I have not felt someone who was strong in the force since my mother passed away and you remind me of her."

Tenten said "So..."

Naruto said "I have not really open up around anyone since my mother passed away and I can tell I can trust you. I need someone here who I can trust. Sure I have the old man."

Tenten said "Who is the old man."

Naruto said "The Hokage, He always let me call him the old man."

Tenten chuckled at that and said "I got to be around when you call him that."

Naruto smiled and said "I am sure you will get a chance."

Tenten said "So who did you get for teammates."

Naruto sighed and said "I got Sasuke who has a stick up his ass, Sakura who is obsessed with Sasuke and our Sensie is a lazy goofball who sent a Kagebunshin to meet us today. His name is Kakashi."

Tenten gasped and started to laugh. Naruto said "what."

Tenten said "your sensie and mine are considered eternal rivals. Gaisensei is always talking about Kakashi."

Naruto said "Well then when he does something stupid I can tell you and you wont think its wierd."

Tenten put her hands on her hips and said "And what makes you think I am willing to listen to you."

Naruto said "Simple. If you did not like the idea I can tell you would have already walked off."

Tenten sighed and said "I guess your right so what did you mean when you said I was strong in the force."

Naruto said "I can show you but you would have to trust me."

Tenten thought for a minute and said "Sure why not."

Naruto sat down in a meditation position and said "Sit like I am and relax." He waited then said "good, Now close your eyes and instead of meditating on your body start listening to the world around you and dont really listen to the sound try and feel the sounds and the energy around you. At first you should not see or feel anything but..."

Tenten gasped and said "What the..."

Naruto looked up and said "What."

Tenten said "I was doing what you said but all of a suden a bright flash happened and I could then start seeing blurs of bright colors even though I had my eyes closed."

Naruto started chuckling and said "Congrats, you just took your first step into a larger world. That bright color you saw was the force. With practice you will be able to see and feel everything around you even without meditating."

Tenten was amazed and said "What else could I learn."

Naruto thought for a moment and said "I wont lie to you. If you decide to learn anything more from the force you will learn many things, some that will make you question your beliefs and you will also be tempted by evil. Also you would have to worry about the sith."

Tenten thought for a moment and said "I think I would like that master."

Naruto held up his hand and said "I am not a master myself. I had only recieved the rank of knight. Only a few ever make it to master."

Tenten said "tell me about the jedi."

Naruto said "The jedi have been the gaurdian of peace and justice of the galaxy for years. Nearly 200 years ago there was a great war and most of them died or consumed by the darkside of the force. They became the sith and started hunting the jedi. Today not many survive."

Tenten said "Why do you talk about planets and galaxy like you do."

Naruto chuckled and said "Do you believe that this world is the only one in the galaxy that has life."

Tenten said "I guess I never really thought about it."

Naruto said "Dont worry about it, I can tell you that there are more then I can count and many different species."

Tenten said "how do you know."

Naruto said "I have seen some of them."

Tenten started laughing and said "You had me there."

Naruto said "Believe what you want."

Tenten said "you were serious."

Naruto sighed and looked at the sky and said "We can talk about it later. Its getting late and I have to get up early for a test."

Tenten got up and said "You are a mystery, you know that."

Naruto said "All shall be revieled in time." as they both started walking back toward town.

It was not long till they made it to the weapon shop and Tenten said "Well this is were I live."

Naruto looked at it and said "Well at least I know where to come find you."

Tenten said "When will I see you agian."

Naruto thought for a moment and said "How about we meet on top of the Hokage monument at 4pm tomorrow."

Tenten said "Sure as long as I dont have a mission."

Naruto grabbed her hand and kissed it and said "May the Force be with you." and turned to leave not noticing the blush on Tentens face.

Naruto walked into his apartment and sighed before thinking _what am I doing._

He then went to get ready for bed after a shower and went to sleep.

The next day Naruto walked into the training ground Kakashi told them to meet and saw his teammates already there but no Kakashi. He went and sat agianst a tree and started meditating.

Three hours later Kakashi arrived and said "Yo."

Sakura screamed "Your late."

Kakashi sweatdropped and said "Anyways. You have two hours to get these two bells from me or you all fail. The one who does not get the bell fails and goes back to the accademy."

Sakura said "There are only two bells sensie."

Naruto said "You already fail the test Sakura."

Everyone looked at him and Sakura said "What do you mean."

Naruto said "The bells are meaningless. The test is about teamwork."

Kakashi sweatdropped and Sakura said "You dont know what your talking about."

Naruto said "Sasuke, will you work with me."

Sasuke said "Why would I, you would hold me back."

Naruto said "What about you Sakura."

Sakura said "I dont need your help. Sasuke will get a bell for me."

Naruto looked at Kakashi and held out his hand and both bells flew at him and he handed them to both Sasuke and Sakura and said "Your choice Kakashi. I will be back tomorrow at 7. If we pass meet here then. If not, I tried." and he walked off.

Sasuke was brooding wanting to know how he did that and Sakura was screaming that her and Sasuke did it.

Kakashi looked at the retreating figure sweatdropping and turned to the other two students and said "Hes right you both failed but since he passed and gave you the bells I guess you pass."

Sasuke said "What are you talking about."

Kakashi said "This was a team test. He knew what it was and you both failed but because he passed both parts I am passing you. Meet here tomorrow at 7. I have other things to do." and he left in a swirl of leaves.

Sasuke was brooding and started to leave. Sakura not even thinking about what Kakashi said was hounding him for a date.

Naruto went and was eating at the ramen stand by his apartment when he felt someone coming that he was getting to know pretty well. He turned and saw Tenten walking toward him. He turned and she walked up and sat beside him and said "So how was your test."

Naruto said "I dont know, I passed but my two teammates were idiots and failed to see what the test really was. I gave them the bells and said I would meet at the same spot tomorrow at 7. What about you."

Tenten had ordered her food and said "Gai sensie cancelled training when him and lee where working on some stupid moved and lee hurt himself."

Naruto said "So what do you have planned for the rest of the day."

Tenten said "I have to work at my family shop at 11 today but I was going to work on my weapon training until then after I ate."

Naruto said "Want any help."

Tenten said "Sure."

As Naruto and Tenten walked to the training ground tenten said "So what weapons do you use besides the force."

Naruto said "I can use kunia and shurikens but I prefer my lightsaber."

Tenten asked "lightsaber."

Naruto said "It is the weapon of a jedi. Each jedi must make thier own once they are ready to become a padawan."

Tenten asked "Whats a padawan."

Naruto said "Jedi are ranked from highest to lowest as follows. Jedi master, Jedi knight, padawan, and youngling. Right now you are consider a youngling until you make your own lightsaber."

Tenten said "So how do you go about making one."

Naruto said "First you must find a crystal that is in harmany with you. Then you must make a container and a powersorce. Then you use the force and embed the crystal with the powersorce in the container you choose. Each lightsaber is unique to the individual. When you get better you can use one lightsaber, two lightsabers, or dual lightsabers."

Tenten asked "What is yours."

Naruto said "Right now I have a single but I am planning on going to a dual."

Tenten said "So Ranger, I have been wondering is that your real name."

Naruto was in silence for a few moments and said "No. Its the name I started using after my mother was killed. I actually have two other names. One is my true name that I have only had for a few hours and one is the name I was given to protect me from my fathers enemies both here in this village and in others."

Tenten said "Can I know your real name."

Naruto said "I promise you that you will be the first to know it when I can use it."

Tenten nodded and they arrived at the training ground her team uses. They both walked several feet apart and tenten unsealed a sword and Naruto pulled his cloak back to one side and stuck out his hand and a silver cylinder flew to his hand and when it hit it activates with a hiss and Tenten jumped back and looked on with awe and said "Raijin."

Naruto said "Do what."

Tenten blinked and said "Sorry, Its just that your lightsaber looks like something I saw in a history book for are village. The second Hokage had a weapon like that but it was a yellow blade instead of blue. Is something wrong."

Naruto was smiling and said "Do you know if the second hokage had a brother and if any of there decendants are still alive."

Tenten said "Um yeah, the first was his brother, they both led the people here and helped make this village and they have one decendant still alive. My idol Tsunade of the legendary three, why."

Naruto said "I just was remembering what my mother said and when I told the hokage about it he said he thought he new who my relative is but he could not be for sure."

Tenten said "So you could be related to the first and second Hokage."

Naruto said "Maybe but I wont jump to conclusions. It does fit with what I have been told though."

Tenten said "Hold up, if you could be related to them then does that mean they were jedi."

Naruto sighed and deactivated his lightsaber before taking a meditative position and said "Remember when I told you how there was a war and then afterwards fallen jedi that became sith started to hunt the jedi. Well the jedi hid for a while and and my great great grandfather and his brother both hid on this planet. They were just going to live a hermits life and coexist with the force for the rest of thier lives but they saw people suffering and decided to help them. I was told they help the people make this village. I was also told about 20 years ago my father who was a decendant of thiers met my mother when she was running from some sith after her master was killed. She was just a little older then I am now and she met my father. She married him and was going to quit being a jedi but taught my father about the force after she discovered his liniage. Sadly the sith that killed her master came here to this planet and tried to kill her but he was stopped by my father so he..."

Tenten saw how Naruto stopped and said "Whats wrong."

Naruto sighed and said "I think I should stop my story for now. The rest of the story only I know and the third know some of it but not all so I think I should stop before I say something I shouldnt."

Tenten saw the sadness in his eyes and said "I understand and if you need to talk to anyone I am here."

Naruto smiled and said "Thanks Tenchan." and raised his eyebrows as he realised what he said.

Tenten blushed and said "its chan now huh."

Naruto said "Im sorry, I hope I did not offend you."

Tenten started laughing and said "Its ok this time but you cant call me chan until I can call you kun on your real name."

Naruto said "Fair enough. So do you want to learn some more about the force."

Tenten said "I would love to."

Naruto said "Ok, You remember how you were able to get a glance of the force yesterday."

Tenten nodded and he said "Ok, I want you to try that agian but stay calm and relaxed and listen to me as I walk around you and try to see me in the force."

He got up when she sealed her sword and got into a medative position. Naruto started circling her and said "A jedis strength flows from the force. It binds us and flows through us and all living things. When you are at true peace with yourself and the force you shall see the world in a new way. Relax and let the world flow through you..."

As Naruto was talking tenten was meditating and then saw the flash agian but did not get excited. Slowly the world around her went from multiple bright colors to more real colors. She saw the energy in the ground and the sky and everything around her. She saw Naruto walk into her view and saw a bright blue and white energy flowing out of him but also saw a red and white energy flowing from him but it was different from him. She decided to focus on that red energy since there was no red anywhere else and then she jumped back when a face appeared in the energy.

Tenten screamed and backed away and looked at Naruto who ran to her side and said "Whats wrong." in a concerned voice.

Tenten said "I saw the energy like last time and then I saw you and saw you had blue and white energy but you also had a red energy so I looked at the red energy and I saw a face and it scared me."

Naruto sighed and said "So you saw him huh."

Tenten looked confused and said "him who."

Naruto sighed and said "I suppose I should tell you the rest of my story now since you saw it so you wont be scared of me but I think we should goto the Hokages office first."

Tenten nodded and slowly got up looking at Naruto out of the corner of her eye. They quickly made it to the Hokages office and the two gaurds at the door said "I am sorry the hokage is busy and cant be disturbed anymore today."

Naruto waved his hand and said "He will make an exception for us."

Tenten looked at Naruto and both gaurds said "Im sure he will make and exception for you." and open the door.

When Naruto and Tenten walked in and the gaurds closed the door the hokage quickly hid his icha icha book and said "Na.. I mean Ranger, what can I do for the two of you."

Tenten said "How did you do that."

Naruto said "The force can have a strong influence on the weak minded."

The third said "What did you do know."

Naruto said "I used the force to convince the two gaurds to let us see you for a private talk."

The third sighed and said "If it was anyone else I would probably be concerned so what brings you here today with Tenten."

Naruto said "The force lead me to Tenten and she is strong in it and I have started to teach her about it but when she was learning to see and feel the force she sort of saw traces of my guest so I thought that before I finished my story we should come here."

The third sighed and said "Tenten, I want you to know right now that what you here is considered an S-class secret. Do you understand."

Tenten nodded and Naruto said "Well where did I leave off."

Tenten said "You told me about how you dad stoped the sith from killing your mom."

The third said "Oh yes I remember that. Continue."

Naruto said "Well my mom was pregnant with me and they were scared for my safety so they started making preperation. When it was almost time for me to be born the sith that attacked my mother used the force like I did earlier on those gaurds, speaking of oldman, whats with the ABNU with the letter NE on there mask."

The third blinked and said "Those are ROOT ABNU why."

Naruto said "When I went to the accademy one of them was starting to get hostile wanting to know who I was and everything and I made him forget me."

The third said "Be careful around them. I dont control them and the guy that does apposes me on everything, especially when it came to you. He wanted you to be made a secret weapon."

Naruto sighed and said "I understand, anyways, the sith used the force to make the gaurdian of the firecountry attack our village. Now here is a question for you tenten. Do you know who the gaurdian of firecountry is."

Tenten thought for a moment and said "No I dont, why."

Naruto said "Not many do now. It is the Kyuubi no Kitsune."

Tenten gasped and said "So the sith was the one responsible for the Kyuubis attack. I feel sorry for him now, dieing under someones control."

The third coughed and said "Not exactly."

Tenten said "What do you mean."

Naruto said "My father did not kill the Kyuubi since he knew the truth so to stop it he sealed the Kyuubi instead into me."

Tenten said "So that red energy I saw was the Kyuubi and...wait a minute your father. I thought the forth Hokage was the one who stopped Kyuubi."

The third said "Perhaps it would be alright if you told her your real name as long as she does not tell anyone it."

Naruto said "The name you gave me or my real name."

The third said "Both if you want."

Naruto turned to Tenten and bowed and said "Allow me to introduce the real me Naruto Kazama, the son of Arashi Kazama jedi knight and forth hokage and Alisa Uzumaki Kazama jedi knight. To protect me from my fathers enemies the third here changed my name to Naruto Uzumaki, my mothers maiden name."

Tenten though for a moment and said "I heard that name a few years ago...Oh I remember, some villagers were talking about how happy they were you were gone. I thought they were a bunch of asses."

The third chuckled and said "Yes, Naruto had a bad childhood because people thought he was the demon instead of a little boy. That was one of the reasons I have allowed Naruto here to go by the name Ranger. Now I want you to keep quite about everything you heard today."

Tenten said "I will, I do got one question though, Is Naruto related to Tsunada-sama."

The third stiffened and said "Why do you ask."

Naruto said "When Tenten saw my lightsaber she said it reminded her of a history book picture of the seconds Raijin. If Raijin is a lightsaber then there is a chance that they are my ancestors."

The third said "That is who I am guessing it is but I cant tell without a blood test. I wish I could tell you yes or no now Naruto."

Naruto said "Its ok. One thing being a jedi makes you is patiant."

The third said "That reminds me congrats on passing your test. Kakashi came in here demanding to know how you did that little stunt durring the bell test. I told him he would have to ask you. I should warn you though that Kakashi was your dads student and also your godfather."

Naruto said "Really."

The third sighed and said "I made alot of mistakes in taking care of you Naruto and for that I am sorry. Anyway I told Kakashi you died durring the attack but I can swallow my pride and tell him the truth if you want."

Naruto thought for a moment and said "Not yet. I have one person I half to tell and ask for his advice before my secrets get out."

The third said "Who might that be."

Naruto said "Mom called him Erosannin, she said he was dads sensie."

The third chuckled and said "Jaraiya, I will try and get ahold of him for you. Now I am guessing Tenten here is goint to be your apprentice am I correct."

Naruto said "If she still wants to that is. I have already told her about almost everything about me and I have also told her about the sith. If she still want to I will train her."

The third said "Very well, I just request that when you train to use the force you use training ground 18 behind the Hokage mountian about a mile. There are seals in that area that makes it where if anyone come into the area the user know. All you have to do is put a drop of blood on this scroll and you both will be the licensed users for those ground. They were your mom and dads grounds so I know they are safe."

Naruto nodded and bit his thumb and dropped a cupple of drops of blood and then turned to Tenten.

Tenten blushed and said "When we are training does that mean I can call you Naruto-kun."

Naruto chuckled and said "As long as we are on the training grounds Ten-chan."

She walked over and pulled a kunia out and cut her finger dropped a few drops of blood on the scrool and started to reach for her first aid kit when Naruto grabbed her hand and held his other one above it closing his eyes and it started to glow green and then her wound healed.

The third said "Medical jutsu."

Naruto said "No, force healing, I dont think I have th chakra control for medical jutsus."

The third said "I should warn you now you have already gotten a dangerous stalker."

Naruto said "What do you mean."

The third said "While you were gone the Uchiha clan was nearly killed off by one of thier own. As of right now only two live. The one who killed the rest Itachi and his younger brother..."

Naruto said "Sasuke."

The third said "Sasuke is metally disturbed. I would have had him put away for mental reasons but the council would not allow it."

Naruto said "Is there anyone on the council not an idiot."

The third said "The Naras, Aburame, Yamankos, Akimichi, and Hyuuga clan leaders."

Tenten said "The Hyuuga clan head Hiashe I have heard is cruel."

The third sighed and said "I will tell you both a secret that only me and Hiashe knows so listen up. After the cloud incedent that cost Nejis dads life, Hiashe wanted revenge agianst the Hyuuga council for forcing that to happen. He came to me in secret and has been my spy on the council and the clans for years now. I know that you may come to not like what he has had to do to his daughters and neji but the Hyuuga council tried to eliminate him and brand both his daughters with thier family curseseal. I ask that you both try to not hold ill feelings for him because he is doing all he can until Hinata gets her confidence and claims her spot as clan head and elimates the council and that seal permenately."

Naruto sighed and said "I will old man. But if he acts in a way I dont like in front of me I may have to say something. It is my duty as a jedi to help those in need."

Tenten said "I guess I can understand but my teammate is training to get at the main branch and I am afraid if he ever gets a chance he will take it out on Hinata."

The third said "I will see what I can do to make sure he does not get a chance. If that is all you are both dismissed."

Naruto nodded and said "You ready."

Tenten said "Not yet" and grabbed Naruto and kissed him before saying "I am now, Naruto-kun."

Naruto chuckled and said "Dont you think we are moving a little fast."

Tenten said "For some reason I feel I have known you forever."

Naruto said "Me too." as they left not hearing the perverted giggle coming from behind them.

When they made it outside Tenten said "So what now Ranger."

Naruto said "It sounds strange being called that from you from earlier."

Tenten looked up at the sky and said "Crap, I was suppose to be at the shop an hour ago."

Naruto said "I will come with you and explain how you were with me at the Hokages office requesting a training ground so you can help me with weapon training."

Tenten said as they started walking "You dont half to do that."

Naruto said "Are we a couple now."

Tenten looked at him and said "I suppose we are. Funny, if you would have asked me a few days ago who I thought I liked I would have said Neji."

Naruto said "So is it my ravaging good looks that got you to like me."

Tenten said "No, though thats a plus, it was your eyes."

Naruto said "My eyes."

Tenten said "Yes, your eyes had a magic about them and I dont mean the force. It was like I could see into your soul and I liked the peace and confidence I saw in them."

Naruto said "Thank you. You want to know why I started falling for you."

Tenten said "My strong connection to the force."

Naruto said "No, Its how at ease I feel around you. I feel I can tell you anything and you would be there to listen to it and tell me the truth about how you think of it. Though you do have a nice set of legs and beautiful hair."

They arrived at the weapon shop and walked in and a man behind the counter said "Oh there you are Tenten, I was getting worried something happened...Oh who is this." he said looking at Naruto.

Naruto said "Hello sir, sorry for making Tenten late but we were at the Hokages office requesting a private training ground so Tenten here can help me with my kenjutsu."

The man looked at him and Tenten and said "If you were working on kenjutsu dont you need a sword."

Naruto said "I have something just as good as a sword and we have not actually started training yet. We were only getting a training ground since new teams were started today we did not know which grounds were open."

The man said "Well, the names dustin and I am currious, can I see your weapon. If its as good as a sword I might need to make some."

Naruto looked at tenten and said "If you insist but I doubt you will be able to make them." he then pulled out his lightsaber without activating it and handed it to the man.

Dustin took it and paled and said "Where did you get this."

Naruto said "I made it, why."

Dustin looked at Naruto and said "Tell me your name boy."

Naruto said "I go by Ranger."

Dustin said "What is your real name."

Naruto said "I dont know what you are talking about."

Dustin moved and pushed Naruto agianst the door and said "Are you a Kazama"

The Naruto who he was holding went up in a puff of smoke and the lightsaber in his hands flew behind him and the real naruto said "You seem to know these weapons, tell me how."

Tenten said "Dad, whats going on here and why did you attack him."

Dustin turned and saw Naruto holding the lightsaber still turned off and said "I cant believe you are alive boy."

Tenten went "Huh."

Dustin said "Sorry about that kid or should I say Naruto."

Naruto expression and said "Why do you call me that."

Dustin said "I am probably one of the only people in this village who actually knows who you are. I know both your mother and father and who they were."

Naruto said "And they were." not revealing he knew the truth.

Dustin said "A pair of knights as I can tell you are."

Naruto said "I suppose then you know the truth then."

Dustin said "Yes I do and I also have something for you from your father. I will be back in a moment." and he left the room.

Tenten looked at Naruto and saw the confusion on his face and said "So what now."

Naruto said "I dont know."

A few minutes later dustin returned and had a scroll and said "I was told that when I saw you with a lightsaber to give this to you. I dont know what it says or is but here you go." as he handed the scroll to Naruto.

Tenten said "Dad, how do you know his parents."

Dustin said "I was a witness at thier wedding, I was one of his dads best friends away from his position."

Tenten said "So you knew him away from the tower."

Dustin said "It seems that you know more then I thought tenten."

Naruto said as he was reading the scroll "she knows everything including the truth of kyuubi."

Dustin chuckled and as he saw the second scroll Naruto unsealed and said "looks like the yellow flash shall return."

Naruto looked up and said "huh."

Dustin burst out laughing and said "I recognise the seals on that scroll because I made it. Inside are the Hiraishin no Jutsu (Flying Thunder God Technique) kunias. Thats the technique that got your dad his nickname the yellow flash. Now why dont you tell me the truth about why you were late because I know if he is a knight his kenjutsu skills are better then yours."

Naruto said "I asked her to be my apprentice."

Dustin said "Ah, I see. Well I dont have a problem with that as long as it does not interfere with her job here or her team training and missions. I do want you to be careful tenten and listen carefully to him."

Tenten said "I will dad."

Dustin said "Good, now that thats settled I am going to lunch and get some rest. The store is yours tenten and it was nice meeting you Ranger."

Naruto bowed and said "It was a pleasure sir."

Dustin chuckled and left and Tenten turned and grabbed Naruto and said "I love you. Cya later."

Naruto kissed her and said "Cya later tenhime." as he left not noticing the blush on her face.

Naruto went to the training grounds the Hokage told him about and open the scroll and read it agian.

_Naruto_

_If you are reading this then you have returned with or without your mother and I died along the way. For that I am sorry. Inside this scroll are the kunias for one of the two jutsu that made me famous. This is the Hiraishin no Jutsu kunias. To use them all you have to do is drop a drop of blood on each kunia and when you want to use them charge some chakra into them and the seals on the kunia do the rest. But you must learn the right amount of chakra, To much or to little and it wont work. My enemies have tried everything to figure out the secret of this jutsu but the answer is so simple that they overlook the obvious. I have left two scrolls sealed in this one. One explains the seals for the jutsu and the other are the kunias themselfs. Anyways son I want you to know that I love you and I hope you have a happy life and may the force be with you, always._

_your dad_

_Arashi Kazama_

_Yondiame Hokage of Konaha_

Naruto unsealed the second scroll and saw the seals on it. He then created 10 clones and said "Take this scroll and learn this seal. I want you each to try and copy it and when you got it memorised dispell except for one who will bring the scroll back to me then dispell."

The clones took the scroll and went to the other side of the clearing. Naruto started working on the jutsu.

The next day when Naruto got back to the memmorial stone both Sasuke and Sakura were there. Just as Naruto arrived Kakashi appeared and said "Good, I am glad to see you are all here. Today we are going to do a team mission I have already picked up. Follow me."

Kakashi lead them to a stream near the edge of town and said "The mission is to go into the water and remove any and all garbage you see in the river. Be careful because the current can get swift and the rocks are slippery." He then handed them three gurny sacks to put the trash in. Sasuke and Sakura both started walking in the water. Naruto though started walking on the water.

Kakashi looked at him and said "I see you already know this, do you also know tree climbing."

Naruto said "Yes." as he continued to use the force to pick up any trash as he walked on top of the river.

Sasuke looked at him and said "How are you doing that. I demand you tell me."

Naruto said "A, I dont answer to you and B this is a chakra control excersice."

Sakura said "Dont talk to Sasuke like that."

Naruto sighed and sat down ontop of the water in a meditative position and closed his eyes. Suddenly his and his teammates bags flew into the air. Sasuke and Sakura were both picked up and carried to shore by nothing. Kakashi was watching this in awe and then slowly the trash in the river started to slowly rise starting just a little up stream from Naruto all the way to the waterfall a hundred yards down stream and flew into the sacks. When it was done the three sacks floated to his teammates and then sat on the ground. Naruto then opened his eyes and stood up before walking to shore.

Sasuke looked at him and said "Fight me."

Naruto walked by him and said "Mission complete. Is that all for the day."

Kakashi nodded and Naruto started to walk away. Suddenly he stepped to the side and ignited his lightsaber faster then anyone could see and sliced a kunia in half that was flying where he once stood. He turned to Sasuke and said "dont let your anger get to you. Anger leads to the darkside." and started walking away.

If anyone would have looked at Kakashi then they would have seen his one eye as big as it can get and he was as pale as a ghost thinking _Arashi sensie_

Naruto walked toward the training grounds he practised at the day before. Around noon tenten showed up and Naruto said "Ready to begin."

Tenten walked over and kissed him and said "I am know." and so thier training began.

At the same time another meeting of the minds was happening at the hokages office.

"I am sorry Kakashi, I cant tell you. If you want to know you will have to ask him." the third said.

Kakashi said "Why cant you tell me if he is related to sensie."

The third said "All I can tell you is that some thing you have been told are lies. I have to wait until something happens before I can tell you the truth. I am sorry."

Kakashi sighed and said "Fine." and left in a swirl of leaves.

And that was how the first three weeks for Naruto went. Kakashi actually arrived on time a couple of times hoping to get the answer to his question and Naruto showing new skills. Sasuke getting more jelous and Sakura asking Sasuke on dates. Naruto would speed up the mission with help of Kagebunshins or the force and trained tenten whenever he could. He also worked on his fathers jutsu that he left but is still having trouble with it. Tenten was progressing greatly and was preparing to move to a new rank and become an official padawan. She was working on making her first lightsaber.

Today when everyone got to thier official meeting spot Kakashi said "Meet at the Hokages office." and left in a swirl of leaves.

When team 7 made it to the hokages office the third said "bring him in."

A old man with a bottle of Sake said "Is this all you got me. Huh, I doubt they could even protect me. I am Tazana the master bridge builder of wave country,"

Kakashi said "I can assure you my team is skilled en..."

He was interupted by naruto who said "What are you hiding sir."

The old man said "I dont know what your talking about kid."

Naruto said "Your lying, I can see it." he then waved his hands and said "Tell us the truth."

The old man looked at them then his eyes glossed over and he said "Ok, I admit it, I lied, I only paid for a c-rank mission because thats all the money my village had to pay. A little over a year ago a man named Gato came to wave and used his merc and money to start taking over. He is afraid of my bridge because he will loose control of wave. I have no doubt he will try to kill me and probably hired ninja since he is so rich. I am sorry."

The third sat quitely and said "Na...Ranger go get team Gai and have them come here. Kakashi I am sending them with you."

Kakashi paled and said "Do you think that is neccessary."

The third said "This mission is at least a B maybe A rank mission. I dont want to take the chance of something happening to any of you."

When Naruto left Tazana rubbed his head and said "What happened. I feel like I got a hangover."

The third said "I am glad you told us the truth about this mission and we are sending an extra team with you to help.

Sasuke said "How did the dobe do that. Are you teaching him privately Kakashi."

The third said "Ranger has a special skill that he can use. Even Kakashi does not know how he does that."

Just then Naruto walked in and Team Gai right behind them. The third looked at them and said "How did you all get here so fast."

Naruto said "I told Gai that Kakashi wanted to test his power of youth on a joint mission."

The third chuckled and Kakashi paled and said "You know I am starting to hate you."

Naruto said "Dont worry, I will grow on you."

The third said "This is a joint mission to protect the client Tazana. You leave in one hour at the south gate. Dismissed."

Naruto turned and said "So have you finished it yet."

Tenten said "All I have left is the final stage." as they walked out the door ignoring everyone else.

Naruto said "Well bring it along and you probably can finish it on the way. Consider it part of your levitation training."

Tenten nodded and leaned over and kissed him on the lips. Naruto returned it and it became more passionate. Kakashi had to quickly change his mask for blood coming out of it. Sakura was gaping, Sasuke was thinking that it was a waste of time. Neji was thinking that it was fated to happen and Gai and lee were screaming about the power of youth.

When they broke apart Tenten said "When I finish it your going to help me train right."

Naruto said "What kind of teacher would I be if I did not help my apprentice young padawan."

Sasuke looked on with maniacle eyes as everyone went to pack.

When they made it to the South gate everyone was waiting on Kakashi. Naruto walked over to Tenten and said "Why dont you start now while we wait."

Tenten nodded and unsealed a scroll and sat down in a meditative position. Naruto started walking around her and said "Remember, let the force flow through you and be at peace with yourself and the universe around you."

Everyone was looking at them like they were crazy. Suddenly a black cylinder started to float into the air. Then one by one the other items started floating. Each getting into position and slowly started lining up. As they got closer they moved slowly getting into perfect alignment and then went inside the casing. Tenten opened her eyes and reached out her hand and as she grabbed it a yellow blade shot out of the end with a snap hiss.

Everyone was in awe and Naruto reached into his cloak and tossed a scroll and said "That is yours now padawan."

Tenten unsealed it and a brown cloak like Narutos was inside.

Sasuke stomped over and said "I demand to know how you do that."

Naruto said "Like I told you before. I dont answer to you."

Sasuke turned to tenten and said "FIne then you tell me."

Tenten said "Sorry, I am a padawan apprentice and I am not ready to teach. There can only be two at a time anyways, a master and an apprentice."

Sasuke became enraged and pulled back on a group of shurikans and launched it at Naruto and Tenten. Both activated thier lightsabers and destroyed them all. Tenten was stunned and said "How did I do that."

Naruto said "You were still at peace and let the force guide you."

Tenten said "How did I see what he was going to do before he did it."

Naruto said "The force can show you the future the past and the present but you should know that when it shows you the future it is not always right. The future is always in motion."

Kakashi appeared just then and saw both Naruto and Tenten with lightsabers and sweatdropped and said "Ok, what did I miss."

Naruto said "Mr. High and mighty attacked us agian with shurikans this time. We destroyed them. Nothing much."

Kakashi nodded and Gai said "Ok youthful students, lets begin our journey and if we can not protect Tazana I shall walk all the way to wave and back 6 time on my hands without stoping."

Lee said "And if Gai sensie can not do that then I will do it for him."

They both started hugging agian and Naruto turned to tenten and said "Dont let it get to you. Release your anger."

Tenten said "But cant I just."

Naruto sighed and said "Sorry. You know the rules."

Tenten sighed and said "Yes master."

Naruto said "What did I tell you about calling me master."

Tenten said "Well its the only way I can make sure I wont call you something else."

The two teams started to leave and Gai said "Neji, I want you to start checking for any signs of trouble every couple of minutes."

Neji nodded and Tenten paled as something hit her and said "Ranger, can I speak to you a second."

Everyone saw how she was nervous so Naruto walked over to her and she put her hand to his ear and whispered "Can your guest chakra be seen by someone who can see chakra."

Naruto thought for a moment and said "I dont see why not, why."

Tenten pointed to Neji with her head and said "His family can."

Naruto nodded and said "We will cross that bridge when we get there."

The group traveled for several hours when Naruto sinced something ahead and notice Kakashi, Gai, Neji, and Tenten had also sinced it for different reasons. They continued on and saw two puddles in the road. Kakashi was reading his book and Naruto got an idea and said "Sensie, I swear when I find out who rights those books of yours I am going to do this to him." and stuck his hands out in front of him and lightning shot out of his hands and struck both puddles in the road. The genjutsu dissapeared and both men who were still being hit by the lightning were on the ground rolling in pain.

Naruto stopped and looked around as everyone else was sweatdropping. Naruto said "What."

Kakashi said "Thats it, tell me who taught you all this stuff."

Naruto looked right at him with the most neutral face and said "My mother Alisa."

Kakashi thought for a moment and then paled pointing a finger at Naruto and Naruto said "Dont say anything now, We will talk in private later, right now we have two guys who are suffering from electricution." as he turned to both of them and walked over to them.

The taller one used his clawed hand to slash Naruto arm as he walked over and the nin said "You may have hurt us but I killed you. Are weapons are poisoned and there is no cure."

Naruto chuckled and looked at his arm as said "That would work if I was not immune to all poisons." as his arm started to heal in front of everyone with green red and blue energy around where he was cut and the poison being pushed out the wounds that were healing.

Naruto thought _Thanks Kyu._

Kyuubi said "**My pleasure kit. Remember our deal, I look after you until we stop that man who ruined both our lives."**

Naruto thought _I could never forget._

Naruto blinked and Kakashi said "Are you alright, you zoned out there for a moment."

Naruto said "Yeah. I was just balancing out my energy after healing the wounds. Nothing to worry about."

Kakashi said "Right, you think you can do that hand thing you did to Tazana on these guys."

Naruto said "No, It only works on the weak minded and these guys have mental blockers set up so I could not."

Sasuke said "What was that lightning jutsu you used. I did not see any handsigns."

Naruto said "There are none thats why."

Sakura trying to get some browny points said "Well then tell Sasuke how to do it."

Naruto said "If we were on any other planet I would sell you to a Hutt."

Sakura said "Whats a Hutt."

Naruto said "A gaint slug that smells and thinks insults are complements."

Tenten said "Like Tsunades summons."

Naruto said "No, I will show you one someday. I owe one a favor anyways and I dont like owing favors. Especially to a guy who gets his kicks out of shooting people out of his ship in escape pods at a sun."

Neji said "You know you are not making any sence right."

Naruto said "When you have seen what I have and been where I have then you can tell me about making sence."

Kakashi who turned to deal with the two nins sighed and said "Well we wont get no answers out of them now."

Sasuke smirked thinking he could make his teammate feel guilty said "Good job dobe, You killed them."

Naruto looked at them and said "Well if I did oh well, were ninja and we are trained to kill, but if you would look closer you would see they poisoned themselfs with thier own weapons."

Sasuke looked and became pissed agian and said "hmph."

Kakashi said "These were chunnins, the next nins will probably be jounin. Do you all want to continue or turn back."

Naruto said "Im going, it is the duty of a jedi knight to help bring justice to the galaxy."

Sasuke said "You know you are full of yourself. One minute you claim to be a ninja then you claim to be a jedi, what ever that is. I think you are full of hot air."

Gai said "Its settle we will continue for the power of the springtime of youth.


	2. Chapter 2

As the two teams started heading with the client for wave, everyone was in there own little world in thought.

Sasuke _I will find out how he is so strong and take it and then I will defeat my brother._

Sakura _I will find a way to get Sasuke to go out with me_

Neji _Fate will decide what I must do._

Lee _I will show everyone the springtime of youth in honor of Gai sensie._

Gai _I will come up with a way to defeat my eternal rival agian_

Kakashi _How is he sensies son, where has he been, why was I told he was dead._

Tenten _I since something not right but I dont know what it is._

Naruto though was having different thought _what do you mean Kyuubi_

Kyuubi said "**Every since that stunt I pulled to help you get away from him last year the seal has been in overdrive sucking power from me. Soon it will absorb all of me."**

Naruto sighed and said "is there anything I can do to stop it"

Kyuubi said "**No, the only thing is how soon it will happen. If you have to draw on my power for battle agian then it will be soon after. If not it will probably be another year**."

Naruto said "Well, I just want you to know you have been like a brother to me and I will miss you when you are gone my friend."

Kyuubi said "**Same here kit...do you sense that**."

Naruto cut the link and then thought _yeah I do now talk later_

The group was walking after being lead across the river by boat and now a thick fog was rolling in to cover the path. Everyone was getting into a defensive position and a voice said "I see why those idiots failed now. Sharingan Kakashi and The Green beast Gai."

Gai said "Show yourself."

The voice said "Sorry but if I did that then you would have the advantage."

Kakashi said "Who are you at least."

The voice said "You can call me the demon of the mist."

Kakashi said "Momochi Zabuza, missing nin of the mist village."

Laughter could be heard and suddenly 20 Zabuzas appeared and said at the same time "Correct Kakashi." as they each pulled out a huge sword off thier backs.

Kakashi said "Everyone defensive positions around the client. I dont know which one is real so be on gaurd." as he uncovered his sharingan eye.

Tenten looked at Naruto and then they felt a massive amount of killer intent hit them. Gai and Kakashi were unfazed by it. Almost everyone else was pinned in fear. Sasuke started to grab at his neck from the pressure.

Kakashi said "Relax Sasuke, I wont let any of you die as long as I live."

Zabaza said "brave words fool." and the mist thickened making it where you could not see father then a foot in front of you. Gai and Kakashi both blasted chakra to move the mist. Naruto did also but he cleared it enought to blast around all of the gennins and the client.

Everyone was in awe by the display of power and Zabuza voice said "Kids got some power but I bet he has no real skill as a water clone appeared in front of Naruto onto to recieve a lightsaber blade in it destroying the clone.

Sasuke looked at Naruto and said "What the hell."

Sakura said "What."

Sasuke said "look at Rangers eyes."

That brought everyones attention to Naruto and they all saw instead of his blue eyes he had the red eyes.

Naruto said "Dont worry about it and defend yourselfs"

Suddenly the sound of fighting could be heard and the sound of water hitting the ground in the middle of the battle. Sakura asked "Does anyone know whats going on."

Neji said "Kakashi and Gaisensie are attacking the clones of Zabuza but I the real one is in a tree watching the battle with someone else."

Just then several senbon needles started flying at the gennins. Neji jumped in thier path and used Hakke Shou Kaiten (Heavenly Spin) to blow all the senbons away from everyone.

Just then the mist cleared and everyone could see Zabuza and he said "It seems you are more skilled then I first thought. We shall return." and a mirror appeared in front of them and both Zabuza and the person beside him walked into it and disappeared.

Kakashi sighed and pulled his hiate back down and said "Good job team." and passed out. Gai picked him up and said "Lets continue my youthful students.

Tenten and Naruto took up position beside each other at the back of the group and Tenten looked at Naruto, mostly at his eyes and saw they were blue agian. They made it to Tazana house about 30 minutes later and met his daughter Tsunami and grandson Inari.

Sakura said "Is Kakashi sensie going to be ok."

Gai said "Do not worry about my hip rival, he will be better later. I gave him a soldier pill to help with the chakra exhaustion. Now I want you all to go and get some rest. We have a busy day ahead of us tomorrow."

Everyone started to head to the rooms except Gai when a beeping sound could be heard. Everyone started to look around except Naruto who was reaching inside his cloak and pulled out a silver looking piece of metal and pressed a button on it and heard a metalic voice say "**Pathfinder to Ranger, Pathfinder to Ranger come in."**

Naruto said "What is it C4TNT."

The device said "**Yes Master, You asked me to notify you if any ships or communications were picked up entering or leaving the planet. A ship left the planet earlier today. I waited to track you until I had a bearing on where they might have been heading."**

Naruto said "And"

The voice said "**As best as I can tell the ship was heading toward the Korriban."**

Naruto nodded and said "I understand, continue scanning and keep Pathfinder ready for emergency evac and also prepare one of the guest rooms."

C4TNT said "Do you want me to prepare Alisa room for your guest."

Naruto expression turned dark and said "No, leave that room alone. Out." and hit a button on the device and put it back in his cloak.

Sasuke said "What was that."

Naruto said with malice in his voice "Nothing" and walked out the door leaving the rest stunned.

Gai was wondering what he should do and said "Ok the rest of you get some rest." while looking at the door.

Tenten started to go upstairs but stopped and started going toward the door and Gai said "Where are you going Tenten."

Tenten said "I am going to check on him. I wont be long" and ran out the door before he could stop her.

Lee looked at the door and said "Gai sensie, is tenten turning her back to the power of youth."

Gai said "No my precious student, she is showing the power of the springtime of youth and checking on a friend."

Lee said "Gaisensie I shall do the samething when I need to."

Gai said as he stuck his thumbs up and said "Thats the way to show your youth lee."

Neji having enough of them already said in a nice guy pose "No you can not lee because you are fated not to have any friends so your springtime of youth fails." and walks off hearing both Gai and Lee scream "NOOOO"

When Tenten walked outside she saw Naruto on a dock not to far from the house and walked out to him. As she got there she said "Are you ok."

Naruto sat quitely and Tenten sat patiantly knowing he will talk when he is ready. Finally he said "I was getting mad at my droid for doing his job when he mentioned my mom. It has been two years since she died and I should be over it but its hard sometimes. I am glad I got him sometimes but he reminds me of how I got him in the first place. A little over a year ago I walked into a trap set by Darth Kaos on Nar Shaadaa. I was an idiot"

Flashback

Naruto had gotten a lead on another planet that had a jedi enclave on it so he could finish his training. He had heard a man by the name of Arochai who was on Nar Shaadaa had information on it. So after getting there he asked around and found an old street bumb who said the man he was looking for worked as a bartender at the outer rim bar.

It did not take Naruto long to track down bar and went inside. Everything looked normal and Naruto did not sence anything out of the ordinary and a Twi'lek girl walked over and said "Can I help you with something kid. You dont look like the type to come in here."

Naruto said "I am looking for a man by the name of Arochai, I was told he had some info I am needing."

The girl said "I can tell you were he is but it would cost you 20 credits, though I dont know why you are looking for that idiot."

Naruto said "It is a personal matter and here is your credits." handind her some money he made for doing some partime help.

The girl checked it and said "He is in the back of the bar passed the containment zone thought you cant go back there without a resperator. Its a methane sector."

Naruto said "Where can I get one at.'

The girl said "The barteender over there sales them for 100 credits." cya and walked off.

Naruto walked to the bar and said "I need a resperator."

The man behind the bar said "What do you need one for kid."

Naruto said "I need to speak with Arochai and I was told he is in the methane sector."

The barteender looked around the bar and said "Sure kid he is, It will cost you 200 credits though."

Naruto said "I was told 100."

The barteender said "I get a handling fee you know, take it or leave it."

Naruto sighed and paid the money and went to the containment doors entering the first one and when it sealed behind him the chamber filled with yellow gas and then the second one opened. Naruto walked in and walked toward the bar and when he got there the bartender said "What can I get you airbreather."

Naruto said "I am looking for Arochai."

The barteender said "Who wants to know."

Naruto said "Mr. Kagebunshin."

The barteender said "I dont answer questions for free it will cost you 50 credits."

Naruto checked his pocket and said "I got 15. If your info is good I will work for you to pay the rest as a waiter for an hour."

The barteender said "Fine and took the money and pointed to the back corner and said "hes the tall man with gills on his face in the very back with a scar on his cheek."

Naruto nodded and walked over to the table and saw a man fitting the discriptiona and said "I am looking for Arochai."

The man with the scar said "I am Arochai, who wants to know."

Naruto said "My name is not important but I was told you had info on a jedi enclaves location."

Arochia looked at Naruto and said "Yeah I do but you have to tell me what you need it for."

Naruto said "I need to finish my training."

Arochia started nodding like he was thinking it over and Naruto was focusing on him not really paying attention when suddenly two pairs of arms grabbed him from the back and someone pulled his resperator off. The last thing Naruto saw was Arochai smiling saying "that was the easiest 10000 credits we ever earned."

Naruto woke up in white bed with a medical droid standing over him running test on him. Naruto tried to get up and heard laughter and turned and saw a giant green slug like creature laughing as he floated over on a hovercart coming toward him and the twi'lek girl from before with him.

Naruto said "Where am I."

The slug said "You are lucky jedi, if myleia here had not come and told me about you coming in my bar you would be in the hands of the sith right now."

Naruto said "What are you talking about."

The slug turned and pointed to a screen that came on and saw himself being dragged out of the bar by three men and saw the sith that killed his mother walk into the bar and heard him say good job and paid them to take Naruto to his ship.

The screen went blank and the slug said "I had some of my men intercept them and bring you here. You should have died from all the methane you breathed but that red energy you had around you cured most of it. My medical droids were able to do the rest."

Naruto said "Who are you."

The slug started laughing agian and said "Thats rich, I am Jreago the Hutt, I own a forth of this moon here."

Naruto said "Sorry, I have never met a hutt before."

The hutt said "Dont cuss me human."

Naruto was getting mad because he did not cuss and said "Listen here you rotten piece of shit. I did not cuss you but I will now Slimeball."

The hutt laughed agian and said "Flattery after insult, you have some gutts jedi. Anyways the reason I saved you is because the man who wanted you Darth Kaos has been getting into my business as of late and had been bringing gold and jewel to sell and buying weapons to sell somewhere. Normally I would not care as long as he paid me my share of the profits but he is ignoring me completely and it is making me look weak in front of the other Hutts. I saved you because I want you to remove him for me."

Naruto said "I have my own reasons to stop him he is responsible for the deaths of both my parents."

The hutt said "I guess you are not to old to learn something new. I thought jedi were forbidden from having children, oh well. I have decided to help you a little in advance to get rid of this sith for me. I know sooner or later he will come for you or you for him so I know its a safe bet. I will give you one of my best astromech assassin droids as an assistant to you."

Naruto said "Why would I need that."

The Hutt said "What you do with it is none of my concearn except it wont be allowed to leave your ship. I have already found it and he is on board. It is a way to safegaurd my investment. If you die, I get your ship. If you kill the sith you get to keep the droid and my business picks up. Its a win/win situation for me."

Naruto sighed and said "Fine. I agree."

The Hutt said "You had no choice but its nice knowing you agree to my favor. Anyways I must go, I have a show to attend to."

Naruto said "What kind of show."

The Hutt said "Just some fun. Come with me if you want."

Naruto followed and got on one of the hutts spaceship when they got into orbit the flew toward the sun of the solor system and Naruto was standing by the Hutt when several gaurds brought the three men that captured Naruto earlier into a storage room and the Hutt said "Putt them in."

The Guards shoved the three men into an escape pod and everyone watched as it was shot off into the Hutts sun with the three mens screams blarring over the speakers.

Flashback end

"And that was how I got the droid C4TNT" naruto said

Tenten said "Whats a droid."

Naruto said "Basically its a machine that has human abilities based on what it is programmed to do. I had mine reprogrammed a little to make it a personal assistant also as well as mechanic for Pathfinder."

Tenten said "What is Pathfinder."

Naruto said "Its the spaceship my parents left here for me so I could meet mom when the time was right."

Tenten said "Can I see it sometime."

Naruto chuckled and said "Who do you think the guestroom was for."

Tenten said "Oh."

After a few minutes Tenten said "Why are you having him look for ships coming and leaving this planet."

Naruto said "As best as I can tell the only other person who should come here in a spaceship should be Darth Kaos. The fact that the ship was heading toward the Sith homeworld is another clue."

Tenten said "Any idea what he was doing here since he lost track of you."

Naruto said "I think he is selling weapons for gold and jewels like the Hutt told me and probably has someone keeping an eye out for me here since it was a safe bet I would return."

Tenten nodded and they both sat in peace for a few moment.

Naruto broke the silence and said "Thank you."

Tenten said "For what."

Naruto said "I was mad earlier and you helped me get over it sooner then I normally would. With all the bad stuff that has happened lately I have not been keeping my emotions like I should."

Tenten looked at him and said "What bad stuff."

Naruto said "I just found out that Kyuubi is dieing because he saved my life from that ambush. He used most of his energy to save me and since he does not have his own body anymore he cant produce new chakra. All the chakra he had when sealed into me is all he could have and with all the times he saved me from villagers who thought I was a demon as a child and then the attack he is almost out and when he does he will die."

Tenten said "That reminds me, when that Zabuza guy attacked earlier your eyes turned red. Do you have a bloodline limit or something."

Naruto chuckled and said "Actually no. My eyes changed color because my chakra has changed a little from making just normal human chakra to a mixture of both demon and human chakra so if I force chakra into my senses to make them better my eyes change color as a side effect."

Just then Naruto tensed and said "I guess he is wanting to talk sooner then later."

Tenten who had not been paying attention said "Huh," and looked back and saw Kakashi walking from the house toward them. She said "Do you want me to go."

Naruto said "I dont have secrets from you so you can stay."

When Kakashi arrived he said "Ranger, can I talk to you alone."

Naruto said "Sorry Kakashi sensie but I dont keep secrets from Tenten."

Kakashi sighed and said "On the way here you said your mother was Alisa..."

Naruto interupted him and said "I suppose you want to know where have I been, why were you told I was dead, how I know what I know and all that right."

Kakashi said "Well..Yeah."

Naruto turned to look at him and said "How much do you actually know about the Kyuubi attack."

Kakashi said "I know that sensie died killing the..."

Naruto interupted him agian and said "You and I both know that the Kyuubis not dead yet Kakashi so skip the official story."

Kakashi said "What do you mean."

Naruto sighed and said "I guess dad never got around to tell you why the Kyuubi attacked in the first place, not suprising with everything that happened, hell the third did not know the real reason until recently."

Kakashi said "Perhaps it is best if you just start from the beginning."

Naruto sighed and said "My mother was a jedi, she came to this planet to escape from a group of evil jedi called the sith"

Kakashi interupted and said "I remember you mom saying that but I thought she was joking about other planets."

Naruto said "No interupting, anyways I will skip until mom became pregnant with me. The sith that were after her tracked her here to this planet and was stopped from killing her by dad. The sith waited and when mom was weekend because of her getting ready to have me he went to the den of the Kyuubi who may have been a demon but is also the guardian of the firecountry and used the force to control it to attack Konaha as a distraction to stop and hopefully kill dad. Anyways as you know dad was late getting to the battle with kyuubi for some reason. The reason was the sith snuck into the village and attacked mom sending her into labor with me. Mom and dad since the first attack had made preperations if he returned so since mom was weekend and could not defend herself and knew what dad was getting ready to do took her ship and left the planet to lure the sith away from me."

Kakashi said "But why did she not take you."

Naruto said "I was needed elsewhere."

Kakashi said "What do you...No, you dont mean to..."

Naruto interupted him by raising his shirt a little and channel chakra enough to make the seal appear and said "Dad needed a container to save kyuubi life and stop the attack. The third changed me name to protect me from dads enemies here on this planet and gave me moms maiden name. When I was five dads spirit came to me since I was already strong in the force and told me to speak to the third. The third took me to dads spaceship where I left this world and met mom. She started training me until two years ago."

Kakashi said "What happened."

Naruto said "The sith that caused all of this named Darth Kaos attacked a jedi enclave we were at and killed her. I managed to escape and I returned the day before we got our team."

Kakashi looked at Tenten and said "You know all of this."

Tenten nodded and Kakashi said "I was told you were dead, I was to be your godfather, Naruto or what is your actual name."

Naruto said "My actual name is Naruto Kazama but until I reach certian rules I cant claim it. So to make my life easier I am going by the name I went by for the last two years so I dont have the villagers trying to kill me again."

Kakashi said "What are the rules."

Naruto said "Chunnin, marriage or..."

Tenten said "Your other blood relative returns and claims you."

Kakashi said "Other blood relative."

Tenten said "Based on what Naruto was told we think we know who his other relative is and if she returns and claims him he can go by his real name."

Kakashi said "Who is it."

Tenten smiled and said "Tsunade-sama."

Kakashi paled and said "If she is the third is a deadman."

Naruto said "What do you mean."

Kakashi said "What do you know about Tsunade."

Naruto said "Besides shes one of the legendary three and a medic nin nothing, why."

Tenten looked at Naruto and said "You mean you dont know."

Naruto asked "Know what."

Kakashi said "Tsunade is super strong. She can punch the ground and made a crack in it for up to a mile."

Naruto paled and said "Remind me never get on her badside."

Kakashi said "Im more worried about the Hokage. If Tsunade is related to you then she must be related to Arashi sensie since your mother is not from this planet. I wonder how she is related to him though."

Naruto said "We will worry about that later. She may not even be related to me, it could be someone else as far as we know, and the person Im related to could already be dead."

Tenten said "I know its Tsunade, I can feel it."

Naruto sighed and said "So whats up for know. Zabuza will be back soon and probably bring help. I know I can handle myself some and Tenten is getting better every day, Sakura is useless as she is right now and Sasuke is to much of an emo avenger to do anything right."

Kakashi leaned agianst a rail and said "Tell me about it, I just want to shove a chidori through him sometimes."

Naruto jumped up and pointed a finger at Kakashi and said "You think so also."

Kakashi sighed and said "The only reason I put up with his crap is because the council is forcing the Hokage into it. If I had my choice I would kick him out of the ninja program altogether. Hey, I tell you what. Since I am your godfather and I feel bad about not being there for you when you were younger how about I help you learn some new jutsu since the report I had on your skills shows you dont know much."

Naruto said "Only if you include Tenten and what about emo boy,"

Kakashi looked at Tenten and said "Sasuke has not awoken his bloodline yet and I know I wont be able to teach you much when he does because of the council so what I will do is give you scrolls of jutsu I want you to learn on your own then I will give you more when you learn the first set. I will include Tenten also since you both will probably get married one day anyways. You have the same look as your parents."

Naruto and tenten both had blushes on and Tenten said "What do you mean."

Kakashi said "When I see you both it is almost like a miniversion of Narutos parents."

Naruto who still had a blush said "Kakashi, just dont call me that name or mine and tentens life will get harder quick."

Kakashi thought for a moment and said "Right Ranger."

Just then a beeping sound was heard and Naruto reached into his cloak and pulled out his comunicator before he sighed and said "This had better be important tinhead."

C4 said "**Sorry to interupt agian but a encoded message was just sent to this planet by subspace and relayed and I was able to intercept it and decode it and thought you should here it. It had video but I was only able to get the audio decoded."**

Naruto said "Go ahead with what you got." looking at Tenten and Kakashi.

There was a few beeps then "Good everyone is here." a voice naruto recognised as Darth Kaos. and just for those who are saying I am getting of track here, in the magna and the show they never show the actual leader it is always a hologram and so I was thinking a hologram would fit in with starwars just like the raijin looks like a lightsaber in a way so dont get mad over this. Thanks.

Another voice said "What is it you want now leader Yeah."

Darth Kaos said "Has the sample weapon shipment been recieved in wave country by Gato yet."

Another voice said "Yes leader. They made it there last week."

Darht Kaos said "Good. I want all of you to start preparing to find all 9 demon containers so we can capture them."

A voice Kakashi recognised as Itachi said "But leader, the vessel for the kyuubi dissapeared almost 8 years ago and is presumed dead."

Darth Kaos said "The kyuubi vessal has returned and is stronger then before. Itachi, I want you and Kisame to find him. I believe he is heading for Konaha and should be there soon. My soarces tell me that he has changed his name to Ranger. If you can capture him but if he fights I want you to kill him and bring me the body. Dont worry the plan will still work with only 8 demons."

Itachi said "Yes leader. We will wait until after the Chunnin exams finals in Konaha to go and look for him. Security should be laxed then especially with Orochimaru plans to attack them durring the Chunnin exams."

Darth Kaos said "Very well and dont fail me...Oh one more thing, I have information that he has a weapon that is like the Raijin. I want you to bring it to me for study. Goodbye."

C4 said "**Thats all the transmission sir, any further orders."**

Naruto said "Just continue your previos orders. Out." He turned to the others and said "I dont know who those other voices were but the one they called leader is Darth Kaos."

Kakashi said "The one Kaos called Itachi is Sasuke older brother and the only Kisame I know is a missing nin from mist who was also a member of the 7 swordsmen like Zabuza."

Tenten said "Why would Orochimaru attack Konaha."

Kakashi said "He hates the village because he was passed of for the position of Yondaime and was doing illegal human experaments. The thing that has me worried the most is the weapons that were delivered to Gato. I wonder what kind they are."

Naruto was in thought for a moment and said "Most likely blasters."

Kakashi said "How dangerous are they."

Naruto looked at the sky and said "For me about a 1 in 100 chance of being killed, for tenten 3 out of 100 chance, for the rest of you 85 plus chance being killed by one. I can deflect most with my lightsaber since I have been trained to do so. Tenten is closes to my skill with hers. Anyone else hit with it could be killed based on where you were hit by it. Think of them light my lightsaber but long range."

Kakashi said "This just keeps getting better and better. Anyways its getting late so why dont we all get some rest."

Everyone nodded and went inside. Tenten went to a room with Sakura. Naruto with Neji, Sasuke and Lee, and poor Kakashi had the front room with Gai, The horror.

The next day when Team Gai stayed at Tazunas house to gaurd his family while team 7 headed toward the bridge. When they got closer a crowd of workers were at the begging of the bridge and Tazuna said "Whats going on, why are you not working."

A worker pointed to the bridge and said "Look."

Everyone looked and Saw a figure laying on the ground with his head in the lap of anothe figure. The figure on the ground could be seen as Zabuza.

Team 7 approached them and Kakashi said "Whats going on here."

The person who was holding Zabuza looked up and said in a females voice "Please help him, hes dying."

Kakashi said "What happened."

The girl said "please help him, I will answer all questions but he is dying and I dont know how to help him."

Naruto looked at Zabuza and walked toward him and said "Blaster fire." as he pulled out a scroll and unsealed a pack of scare bandages and started placing them on Zabuza wounds.

Sasuke said "What are you doing dobe."

Naruto said "In saving his life. These wounds are serious but they missed the life threating areas. These bacta wraps should have him on his feet in a day or two. Now why dont you tell us what happened and what your name is."

The girl nodded and said "My name is Haku, I am Zabuza assistant. When..."

Flashback

After Zabuza and Haku left the battle with the Konaha ninja they went back to Gatos base. When they got there they started to plan to finish thier mission. Just then Gato walked in with two gaurds and said "Is that old fool dead now."

Zabuza said "No, We only went out to judge the strength of his body gaurds. We were just discussing how to end it."

Gato said "I am dissapointed in you Zabuza. Oh well I never planned on paying you anyways and thanks to these new weapons I dont ever have to hire missing nin agian."

And the two men pulled out a blaster each and Gato said "I still cant believe what these things can do. I only bought 5 off of those men at 100 bars of gold and 10 jewels each but it was worth it. Kill them."

The two men started laughing and then a loud noise hit everyones ears as two flashes of red energy shot out and hit Zabuza in the back who jumped infront of Haku at the last second. Haku created an ice mirror on the floor and grabbed Zabuza as they fell through it teleporting away."

End flashback

"and I brought him here hoping you might help him since I know no one else who might know how to." Haku stated looking down at Zabuza.

Sakura said "What do we do with them now."

Sasuke said "We should kill them. There our enemies."

Kakashi said "Not anymore and besides they gave us some valuable information on Gato. I say we should head back to the house and prepare for Gato."

Tazuna looked at Gato imagining himself with those wounds and said "I agree. Listen up everyone. I want all of you to take the rest of the week off and hopefully we can have this over with by then."

All the workers left shooting glances at Zabuza.

Kakashi sighed and said "Can he be moved."

Naruto who had his eyes closed and his hand on Zabuza head opened his eyes and said "Yes, he can now."

Haku said "what did you do to him."

Naruto said "I treated his wounds the best I can and put him in a force medical coma so his body will work on healing. When he wakes up he will be so hungry he will feel he has not ate in a week."

Kakashi said "Sasuke, Sakura, I want you to help Haku carry Zabuza back."

Sasuke said "Why cant the dobe."

Kakashi said "Ranger has been using his energy already from saving Zabuza life and also is the only one of us who can defend agianst those weapons that Gato has."

Sasuke said "How do you know this."

Kakashi not wanting to put up with his shit said "Its my job to know this stuff dumb ass, now hurry up or I will have you sleep in the same room as Gai and his carbon copy."

Sasuke paled and picked Zabuza up with the other twos help. The way back was uneventful except Sakura shooting glances at Haku and Zabuza in fear and Sasuke shooting glances of envy at Naruto.

As they neared the house everyone stopped as several loud blast could be heard and Haku said "Thats those weapons."

Naruto ran off toward the sound ingoring the voice of Kakashi telling him to stop.

As Naruto arrived at the edge of the woods by Tazunas house he could see Gato and 5 mercenaries shooting at Tazunas house with Blasters. He could still feel Tenten presence in the force inside the house but could not tell where. He sighed knowing she was alive.

He quickly took stock of the surroundings and saw that he could not approach Gato or his men without crossing the firing range of the blasters. He was confident he could block the blaster but it only took one shot to kill him and it never paid to take a gamble unless you had to. He quickly started thinking about what he could do.

Mind control was out, two many men and he could not get in range to do it.. Kage bunshins were out, blast hit them and keeps on going as they go up in smoke. He looked at the blasters and they all had straps wrapped aroud the shoulder of each man so force pull was out. Henge and replacement were both out. Force lightning was out because he could only take out two at a time and if they moved they could dodge.

Hirashin was out also because he could only do it within 30 feet so far and the men were about 150 yards away from the house across a bridge and by another treeline.

Naruto sighed inwordly and thought _what can I do to save tenten and the others._

Suddenly a voice Naruto had not heard since he was five said _son, quite thinking of the force as just what you were taught to use it with yourself. Think about how the force works with nature and the world around you not just binding them but can control and be controled by them. Use the forces conection to the rest of the world also son._

Naruto was perplexed by this thinking what it could mean and then remember what he told tenten

Flashback

_Tenten said "What is the force."_

_Naruto turned to her and said "It is a life energy that connects all living things together."_

_Tenten said "I dont understand."_

_Naruto said "I said the same thing when my mother told me about it. Basically its like chakra but more powerful and abundant. Chakra in natural energy made by things. The force is created from the living energy of all life not just inside of one object but in trees, plants, the water, the sky, other people even this planet and others."_

Flashback end.

Naruto thought _thats it._ and closed his eyes to concentrate. He tuned out the noise of the battle going on up ahead and started thinking about the worlds connection to the force. Slowly he lifted up his left hand and reached out with the force until he felt the trees around him. At first it was just a simple brush of energy. He then focused on that energy and felt his whole being was becoming one with it. He then lifted his right hand and felt for the water that was between him. The flow of the force in the water was like a thunderbolt hitting him. It knocked his concentration away by the force of it. He tried agian but this time let the energy flow through his unhinder and uncontrolled.

Naruto lowered his hands and opened his eyes and looked at the world and saw it in a new light. He could literally see the force in nature as it went by him. He then looked at Gatos men and raised his right hand quickly and the water in the stream rose up quickly and made a wall to block the mens view of the house.

Just then Kakashi arrived with the others. Kakashi was in awe and then Naruto ignoring the newcomers completely raised his left hand and pulled it close to his body and closed his fist. Suddenly screams could be heard on the otherside of the wall of water. Naruto lowered his right hand and Gato and his men were being held tight by tree roots.

Kakashi looked on and thought _thats the first and seconds abilities._

Naruto sighed before passing out on the ground as the energy left him.

Kakashi walked over to Gato and his men who were still bound and killed the men except Gato with a Kunia and walked to Gato and said "It time we had a little talk. I want to know where you got those weapons from and how."

Gato said "I wont tell you but it you release me I will pay you greatly."

Just then a sendon needle entered his temple and killed him. Kakashi looked over and saw Haku putting two more senbons back in her weapons pouch.

Kakashi sighed and walked over to where Naruto was still face down on the ground. Just as he was checking on him Inari, Tsunami and Team Gai came out.

Tenten saw Naruto and feared the worse and ran over to him and screamed "Naruto-kun" as she baseball slide to the ground beside him picking him up and rocking him thinking hes dead.

Everyone was thinking the same thing except Kakashi _Narutokun._

Naruto slowly opened his eyes and saw he was being held by tenten who had her eyes closed and was crying and said "You know your still beautiful even when your upset."

Tenten squeelled as she heard his voice and burried her face into his chest and said "Im sorry Narutokun, I thought you were dead when I saw Kakashi standing over you like that." in between sniffles and a hiccup.

Naruto just shhh her and said "Its ok Ten-hime. Im here and ok, I passed out from the mental fatigue from using the force the way I did."

Sakura looked around the area and said "Ranger, how did you control the trees like that. The only person to ever do anything like that was the first Hokage."

Naruto looked over at the dead men and said "I am not sure, I heard my dads voice and it told me to remember something and when I did I understood how to stop them."

Lee took this moment and said "Ranger is overflowing with the power of youth that the water and trees is under his control and his youthfulness is so strong he is known by more then one name. Gai sensie, can I become known as more then one name."

Gai did the nice guy pose and said "Yes you can my youthful student but you must train like Tenten and Ranger is. If not Tenten will have another name like Narutokun."

Everyone sweatdropped except Naruto who was thinking _crap._ but looked at Tenten who had her eyes on the ground feeling bad because she spilled Naruto secret. Naruto put his hand behind her head and pulled her into a passionate kiss and then time stuck his tongue to her lips. Tenten went wide eyed at this but closed them and open her lips a little so that his tongue could enter her mouth. As his tongue touched hers she moaned as the since of energy pleasure filled her whole body. She started to wrestle his tongue with hers and fought him back into his mouth exploring it.

Just then perverted giggling could be heard and they both broke apart panting looking over at Kakashi who was smiling behind his mask and Sakura was pointing at them gaping.

Naruto said "Close your mouth Sakura or a mynock might mistake it for a home."

Sakura closed her mouth with an audible snap.

Kakashi said "Well, as of now the client is safe."

Tazuna said "I dont know how the people of wave will ever repay you."

Naruto got up and walked over to where the tree roots still bound the bodies of the dead men and took a moment and had the roots release th men before he took the blasters.

Sasuke saw this and said "What do you think your doing dobe."

Naruto said "Taking these weapons."

Sasuke walked over to the blaster Naruto had took and reached for one as it flew off the ground to Naruto. Sasuke said "Give me one of those weapons. As an Uchiha I have the right to them."

Naruto who had just finished pulling the last blaster free and had the other four floating by him turned and said "No." and started messing with the blasters before he through them all in the river.

Sasuke said "What the hell do you think..."

He never got to finish as five explosions happened in the water. Sasuke had turned at the first one to see the water come up from the blast and after the last one he turned and said "Fine, you destroy my weapons I will take yours and pulled out a kunia and charged at Naruto. Naruto pulled out his own and started deflecting all the slashes from Sasuke.

Sasuke jumped back and started doing handseals before saying "Katon pheonix fireball jutsu" as several fireballs shot at Naruto jumped into the air and made 10 Kage bunshins which got into a circle around Sasuke.

Sasuke took out two handfulls of Shurikans and threw them at Naruto.

Meanwhile everyone was looking on and Sakura said "Kakashi sensie, are you going to stop this. Ranger will get hurt."

Kakashi snickered and said "Sakura grow up. Sasuke is not that great and this has been building up for a while now." as he watched Sasuke get kicked into the air by several clones.

He heard a gasp behind him and then he heard lees voice said "Gai sensie, he made an attack version from my move."

Gai said "Yes lee, He asked me after the first time since he is weak in tiajutsu if he saw some moves he could use in his style when he came to meet Tenten could he use them and I allowed it since he asked and was willing to work for them."

Kakashi heard this and thought _so his tiajutsu is weak huh. Well I think I might be able to help him there. Ouch, thats going to leave a bruise._

Naruto and Sasukes fist both hit the others cheek at the same time and they both flew backwards. Sasuke got up to one knee and was panting as was Naruto. Naruto looked into Sasukes eyes and thought _what the..._

Kakashi and Gai both thought the samething _Sharingan_

Sasuke started making seals agian and called out "Kaiton: Grand fireball jutsu." as a huge fireball shot at Naruto. Naruto acted on pure instincts and brought his arm up to defend himself and a wave of water came out of the river and blocked the fireball.

When Sasuke was this he threw three kunia into the water where Naruto was and then charged following where he was. When he arrived on the otherside of the wall of water soaking wet he looked down and saw Naruto face down on the ground.

He smirked and said "Loser. I will take this now." as he reached for the lightsaber on Narutos belt. Just then 10 kunias landed on the ground in a circle around him and he looked up and saw Naruto standing upside down on a treelimb and the Naruto on the ground disappear in a puff of smoke.

Tenten who saw this gasped and said "He is going to use that."

Everyone looked at her and then back at Naruto and Kakashis one eye got bigger as he recognised the kunias.

Sakura said "Use what. He missed Sasuke."

Kakashi said "If he can use it then whatever you do dont blink or you will miss it."

This got the attention of everyone who heard it except Naruto and Sasuke who were to far away to hear it.

Naruto said "Surrender now Sasuke or I will have to hurt you."

Sasuke said "Like you could. Bring it on."

Naruto sighed and said "As you wish, though I think you should be the second person to see me use this and the first time in battle." He smirked and dissapeared in a yellow flash.

Gai who instantly knew what it was looked at Kakashi and said "Kakashi did you..." he stopped when he saw Kakashi shaking his head no and turned back to see another yellow flash.

Naruto flashed between the kunias and punches Sasuke toward his next target as he flashed agian. Sasuke was a pinball stuck in a world of hurt. A punch to the face, another to the ribs, a knee to the groin, another to the face, one to the back, an uppercut to the jaw, a kick to the knee, a punch to the shoulder joint, another to the other knee, one more to the other shoulder and finally a closeline dropping him to the ground battered, bruised and having trouble breathing.

Sakura ran over to Sasuke crying because he lost. Neji looked on with interest from never seeing an attack like that before but thought it was nothing compared to the Hyuuga gentle fist style. Gai and Lee were both ranting about the power of youth. Tenten looked on with pride as Naruto started picking up the kunias. Kakashi was wondering were he learned it and when Naruto walked over he said "How did you get that and when did you master it."

Naruto said "I recieved it from someone who was intrusted with it when I returned from my jedi training and I have not mastered it yet. I only have it figured out in a short range area. Any farther then that range wont work and I dont know why yet but I am sure I will find the answer in the scrolls."

Kakashi nodded and said "Well lets get some rest, Sakura can help Sasuke."


	3. Chapter 3

As Sakura was carrying Sasuke back into Tazunas now swiss cheese looking home someone else was being carried back in Konaha.

The third Hokage was being carried over to his couch after a certian toad sannin punched him. What could have caused this you ask. Lets go back in time about 30 minutes to see.

Flashback 30 minutes earlier.

The third sighed as he was signing his name to another stupid sheet of useless paperwork. He was thinking how he is to old for this shit and wished for an interuption.

As if his prayers were answered he felt a presence arrive on his window seal and he smiled knowing only one person arrives like that. The third said "Its good to see you finally arrived Jaraiya."

Jaraiya came in the window and said "So you really were looking for me. To what do I owe the pleasure that you would send out 3 different units of ABNU looking for me."

The third said "Someone has been looking for you every since he has returned."

Jaraiya said "A lot of people are looking for me but what makes this person so important for you to summon me."

The third said "Hes the son of your former student."

That stopped Jaraiya who was on his way back toward the window and he turned and said "Explain what you mean you old coot. You told me he was dead."

The third sighed and said "Well the thing is I lied to protect him but it was a mistake."

Jaraiya said "I can understand protecting him from his dads enemies but why was it a mistake."

The third said "You met him when he was a few days old but I told you his name I gave him based on his mothers maiden name."

Jaraiya thought for a moment and looked at the third and said "The Kyuubi brat."

The third nodded and said "Yes. He returned a little over a month ago and has fallowed in his family steps."

Jaraiya said "You mean he is a strong ninja. I can believe that."

The third said "You misunderstand me. He is a ninja and is getting stronger but he is a jedi like both his parents."

Jaraiya looked at the third pissed and said "How."

The third said "When he was five I took him to a ship his parents sat for him and he took it and met his mother. She trained him until two years ago when she was killed by the same people who caused Kyuubi to attack."

Jaraiya nodded and said "So why does he want to see me."

The third said "His mother Alisa told him to find you when he returns, however thats not the only reason I called you here."

Jaraiya said "Really, what else."

The third said "He is looking for his only known living relative but I know he has two living relatives. He does not know it and I have been lying to him about it but the time has come for them to know."

Jaraiya said "What does this have to do with me."

The third said "One of his relatives is your former teammate Tsunade. I known the truth because I helped keep her secret all these years."

Jariaya said "But she never had a kid."

The third said "She actually had one kid and I told him on his wedding day who his parents are but never told them out of respect for thier wishes."

Jaraiya thought for a moment and said "So Arashi was Tsunades kid. If I had known then I could have ragged her about it. Man the blackmail I missed."

The third coughed and said "Yes that is one of his two remaining relatives but his Grandfather is also alive."

Jariaya said "Really who is it. I want to kick his ass for not being there for Arashi. That boy was like the kid I never had."

The third said "Funny you should say that. His father actually is you."

End flashback.

Jaraiya looked at the third who was holding his nose to stop the blood and said "Thats not funny you old coot."

The third said "It is not a joke. Remember when Dan died and Tsunada started drinking and you both shared a night together."

Jaraiya thought back and after a few minutes said "Yeah, I remember barely but I thought it was a drunken dream."

The third said "It was not and Tsunade became pregnant with Arashi then."

Jaraiya said "but why did she abandon him and how come she never told me."

The third said "We were at war and Tsunade did not want to tell you she was pregnant because when she found out she had done left the village vowing to never return. She did return when she entered her nine month of pregnancy and it was durring that time that Iwa attacked Konaha itself. Tsunade worked herself into exhaustion and passed out which caused her to go into labor. I had to deliver the baby myself and after she woke and saw all the wounded and could not feel the child any longer feared the worse and thought he was dead."

Jaraiya said "And you let her believe it."

The third said "I did not see here for 12 years and by that time Arashi was already a ninja and training under you. I chose to sit back and let thing along."

Jaraiya said "left things alone, are you out of your mind. First I find out that you let me and Tsunade both live are lifes without are son and then had a chance to make it better for our grandson and then screwed his life up also. Im out of here."

The third said "Where are you going."

Jaraiya said "I am going to find Tsunade and tell her just enough to get her back her so you can explain everything."

The third paled as he left and thought to himself _i guess I will see you agian my young friend real soon._

The next day back in wave country Both team 7 and 9 were sitting on the bridge watching the entire village come out and help with the bridge. Thanks to Gai and Lees power of youth they were able to tell everyone in the village in a few minutes about Gatos death. Haku and Zabuza were back up but were talking with Kakashi. Sasuke was brooding with bruises all over his body and could not walk without a pair of crutches that Kakashi got somewhere and Sakura was pampering him or should I say bugging the hell out of him for a date. Neji was practicing his katas for the gentle fist style and Lee and Gai were helping carry support beams around the construction site.

Naruto and Tenten were currently down on the water practacing with thier lightsabers while waterwalking.

Naruto blocked a slash from the left and parry the thrust that followed. He then jumped back onto a handspring deactivating his lightsaber before his hands touch the water the first time and then when he springed up he ignited it and blocked a downward strike from tentens lightsaber.

He looks at her and said "Good, your form is getting better, now lets try your defense" and pushed her lightsaber away and came in a spinning slash toward her midsection that could have cut her in half if she had not intercepted it with her weapon. They tied up in a test of strength when Naruto ran his blade down hers until it was off causing Tenten to over balance and he backslashed the blade away from her into the air and used the force to grab it and ignite the weapon crossing both his and hers like a pair of scissors and held it by her neck before deactivating them both.

He sighed and said "That was good but you let the sudden change in pressure be your downfall. Never match a person with all your strength who is stronger then you. It will cause you to over balance. Other then that your instincts are sharp as well as your skills from using a regular sword."

Tenten bowed and said "Thanks. Though I wish I had not been defeated so easily."

They both turned up to look at Zabuza and Kakashi looking down at them claping.

Zabuza said "You both have skills but I notice you both have flaws in your forms that I can help."

Naruto said "What do you mean."

Kakashi said "I decided to ask them to join Konoha. I can assure them safe passage since the Hokage owes me bigtime right now."

Naruto and tenten both snickered when they heard this and Sasuke said "Why do they get a special trainer."

Kakashi sighed and said "I am going to have to spend some time with you teaching you how to use your bloodline now that its awaken so Ranger and Sakura will both have to start learning from scrolls that I will make for them while I get you familier with it."

Naruto nodded and Sakura said "That wont be necessary Kakashi sensie. I will watch you train Sasuke so dont worry about me."

Everyone looked at her and tenten said "Can I please."

Naruto shook his hand and then two senbon needles flew at Sakura and hit her on each of her breast and she screamed. She became covered but it was not blood. Instead the two balloons she had in her wrapping popped and the water covered her dress. Almost everyone laughed at her predicament.

The only one who did not laughing was Neji who said "I already new it when I saw her with my bloodline."

Sakura crossed her arms and forgot the senbons were still in her wrapping and wound up stabbing herself in the arms. At this everyone sweatdropped and Zabuza asked "How did you know."

Haku said "Because of my bloodline I can detect all soarces of water and so when I saw her before we attacked I detected it then."

Lee screamed and said "The beautiful sakura blossom was actually a guy. Noooo."

Sakura forgot all about the wounds on her arms as she let inner Sakura out and screamed "**I am not a guy"** and charged Lee who was still weaping.

Tenten took the opertunity and untied Sakuras laces with the force and Naruto turned sincing tenten use the force. Sakura tripped on her laces and flew at lee who dodged out of the way thinking she was still a guy and landed on Neji who was on the ground in a meditative position. He looked up just in time for the two to meet lip to lip.

Neji sighed and said "I guess I was fated to marry you."

That drew a collective "huh"

Neji said "A law in the branch family laws state that if someone of the oposite sex can get through thier defense enough to kiss them then they are both to be wed to balance out each other weaknesses. Also since you are a non Hyuuga then you will have to quit being a ninja so the clan can protect you."

Sakura paled and screamed "Noooooo. I dont want to marry you, I want to marry Sasuke. Kakashi sensie, can he force me to do that."

Sasuke smirked and said "He can. The laws of Konaha prohibit anyone from interfering with clan laws."

Naruto said "She is not even worried about giving up being a ninja."

Tenten sighed and said "I cant believe that happened like that."

Naruto said "What were you controling anyways."

Tenten smiled and said "Her laces."

Naruto looked at Sakuras feet that were doing a tantum like a little three year old who is not getting what he wants and sweatdrops.

Tazuna walks up and said "I appreciate the show you are doing for everyone but you are actually stopping work."

Gai said "Sorry about that. Lee, lets use the power of youth to help them." and they both took off in blurs.

Two weeks later both Team 7 and 9 were on thier way back to Konaha. They had just left wave country a few hours ago by the great force bridge. Sasukes wounds had healed and everyone was happy to be heading home.

Zabuza looked at everyone and said "Hey, if you dont mind going a little out of the way there is a hotspring gambling town about a mile east of here and I need to pay off a debt there before we head to Konaha. If you want we can all go there to rest before getting back."

Everyone agreed and when they got there a large group of people were standing at the villages gates. Zabuza saw the man he owed money to and said "Dewain, what is going on here."

The man who Zabuza called over walked to them and said "A blond hair woman went on a rampage a little while ago and destroyed half the town. She was with a black haired woman and some old guy who had a scroll on his back screaming how she was going to kill her sensie."

Kakashi said "What exactly did they look like."

The man thought for a moment and another man walked up and said "One of them is the Legendary Sucker Tsunade. She was actually winning when she became enraged. The other was the Author of Icha Icha Paradise Jariaya and the black haired woman is Tsunades assistant. Why."

At the mention of the names Naruto, Tenten, and Kakashi all got interested and Naruto said "Which way were they heading."

The man said "Konaha."

Naruto bowed and said "Thanks" before taking off with Tenten behind him. Everyone was confused except Kakashi who said "Gai heres a challange for you. If the entire group can make it back to Konaha before Tsunade gets there I will give you credit for this one."

Gai perked up and dropped his weights and said "Lee take them off and carry Haku. I shall carry the Sasuke and Sakura."

Lee dropped his weights and both men blurred leaving Zabuza who had just finish paying off his debt and Kakashi. Neji had already took off.

Zabuza looked at Kakashi as they raced through the trees and said "Whats wrong."

Kakashi said "If my guess is correct then the Hokage is about to get his ass whiped." as they took off even faster."

Back in Konaha it was a peaceful day. The birds were chirping. The wind was blowing. Gambunta landing in the middle of the village with someone holding his giant sword in her hands. Just a normal day in Konaha...wait a minute. Someone holding a 60 foot tall sword in her hands riding on a 200 foot tall summon creature that lands in the middle of the village and is heading toward the hokages tower. Now thats something you dont see everyday.

As Gambunta lands outside the tower the sword the woman is holding slices into the tower on the floor the Hokages office is on and she runs down the length of the blade and enters the building leaving a terrified white haired man, a cowering black haired woman and an even more scarred Gambunta who had a black eye. He looks up at Jariaya and said "If you live through this let me meet your grandson." before he disapeared in a puff of smoke.

As the two other rider entered the tower they could hear the sound of battle and screaming.

Lets take a look inside the Hokage office...On second thought this scene its two violent for me to describe at this time. We shall check the aftermath in a little while.

As Team 7 and 9 arrived at the gates of Konaha they see a giant frog disapear and what appeared to be a huge sword sticking out of the Hokages office disapear as well.

Tenten asked "What the hell."

Naruto shrugs his shoulders as Kakashi lands behind them and said "Whats wrong."

Naruto said "When we got here a huge frog disappeared and a sword was sticking out of the Hokages tower and it disappeared also."

Kakashi ignored the gaurds at the gate who were gawking and said "Hurry." as he took of toward the tower with everyone following.

Now it is a really screwed up scence where ABNU are to preoccupied to notice a missing nin from the bingo book running through thier village with a 6 foot tall sword on his back.

As both teams made it outside the office they see 22 abnu on the ground with broke mask on as well as several chunnin and junion ninja with black eyes, broken bones, as well as several foreign objects sticking out of some of thier butts. Kakashi paled as he recognises the original 10000 years of pain the he made the 1000 years of death from. The group walks slowly to the door and everyone was wondering what to do.

Just then both doors fell to the floor as the hinges broke from a punch they had earlier recieved. Everyone looked into the room to See a woman with her fist pulled back holding the hokage by the neck and a white haired man cowering behind a black haired woman.

Everyone in the office looked at the new arrival and the third who had a black eye and several missing teeth and an arm thats not suppose to bend that way said "Oh Naruto, we were just talking about you." as he passes out.

Tsunade sighs and drops him before looking closely at the group. She gasps when her eyes land on Naruto because his hood had fallen back running. She thought _he looks just like my little brother._

Naruto slowly walks in and takes a survey of the damage and said "You must pack one hell of a punch. Now could you tell me who you are and why you attacked the old man."

Tsunade sat down on the desk that falls off its legs from damage on one side. She sighs and said "My name is Tsunade and I was told by sensie here you are my grandson."

Naruto looked at the third and said "He told me he did not know if you really were related to me without a blood test."

Tsunade said "give me your hand."

Naruto walked over and held out his hand and felt a stick faster then most could see and then Tsunades hand started to glow green and she looked up and him and said "Its true."

She then walked over and kicked the hokage sending him into the wall.

Naruto turned to the other two occupants and said "Who are you."

Tsunade said "The black haired woman is my apprentice shizune and the old pervert there is kind of hard to explain."

Jaraiya stood up and said "I am the man who is loved in the north south east and west. The man who can make any woman blush and a baby cry. The aurthor of Icha Icha Paradise and..."

Just then Naruto sent a lightning bolt at him electricuting him and everyone sweatdropped except Tsunade who was laughing her ass off.

Naruto stopped attacking and Jariaya said "Whats wrong with you Gaki. Is that anyway to great your grandfather."

Naruto stopped stalking forward and said "Grandfather. I was told you were a pervert and mom asked me to electricute you for peaping on her the first time I saw you so you would know I was her son."

Kakashi took this moment to cough and said "Everythings ok now. I will give the report to the Hokage when he wakes up. Sasuke go to the Hospital and get checked out. Sakura go with Neji and find out what exactly is going on."

Gai said "Thats very hip of you my eternal rival. Come Lee, we have training to do." and they both left.

Kakashi looked at everyone left and said "I will come back later" and left in a swirl of leaves taking Zabuza and Haku with him.

Tsunade looked over at Tenten and said "Are you going to leave also."

Naruto said "Tenten is my apprentice and..."

Tenten said "Girlfriend, Tsunade-sama."

Tsunade gave them a critical eye and said "Arent you both a little young to be dating."

Naruto said "Its our choice. We have other things to discuss, more importantly about what to do now."

Tsunade said "I just find out that the son I thought died at birth was alive for most of my life and then died killing that evil Kyuubi and left a grandson I never new about."

Naruto looked around the room and said "Perhaps we should go someplace more private to talk."

The third who was awake now said "Naruto. Perhaps you should take them to a more private spot like your appartment."

Naruto nodded and Tenten said "What about the comming war."

That stopped everyone from moving and the third said "Perhaps I should come also so you can explain that to me."

Jariaya sighed and picked the third up and they all left by the new window the third had in the wall. When everyone got inside Naruto and Tenten went to the kitchen to start making tea and Tenten said "Go ahead. I will bring it out when ready."

Naruto said "Thanks." before going back out and joining the others. Shizune was healing the third because Tsunade was still to ticked to heal him.

The third coughed and said "Perhaps you should start with what war Naruto."

Naruto nodded and said "When I returned to the planet I left my droid on my spaceship Pathfinder. I had him scanning for any ships entering or leaving the planet but alkso for any communications to or from off planet. We had just arrived at wave when C4 my droid, picked up a ship leaving the planet. As you can guess besides myself the only other person I am aware of that should come to this planet is Darth Kaos."

The third nodded and Tsunade said "What are you talking about spaceships, droids and who is this Darth Kaos you are talking about."

Naruto sighed and said "Tell me how much you actually know about you grandfather and his brother granny."

Tsunade was mad because it made her feel old being called granny but that is what she was so she let it go...for now. She looked at him and said "I know them both for the first few years of my life until they both died. Why."

Naruto said "Do you know where they came from originally."

Tsunade said "Not really. I know they brought the first people from grass country but before that I dont know. Why."

Naruto said "From what I was told from my mother as well as a few other places I was able to find out that both the first and second were jedis like myself and my parents."

Tenten who was setting down the tea said "I would believe that after what you did in Wave controlling both the water and trees like that."

This got everyones attention and the Tsunade said "We will discuss that later but what were you saying."

Naruto said "I know this is going to sound wierd but its true. Your grandfather and his brother were both jedi masters that fled to survive a war with the sith to this planet."

Tsunade said "I find that hard to believe."

Naruto said "Would it help if you saw my space ship."

The third said "you would do that."

Naruto nodded and said "Follow me." as he got up and left with everyone following him. It took them about an hour to get back to the gave where the Pathfinder was and when everyone saw it they were in awe except Naruto.

Naruto walked up and said "C4TNT. Stand down and open all access doors to the confrence room."

A few moments later a ram lowered and a green looking droid walked down the ramp that looked suprisingly similar to Wing Zero gundam with retractable wings. Everyone except Naruto was pointing a fingure and Naruto walked by the droid who bowed and up the ramp.

Not wanting to be left behind the 5 people started to follow him. When they walked into a circular room with a white cone in the center and a circle table around it he took a seat and said "C4, get me some correlian scotch. Would anyone else like a drink."

Tenten asked "Are we to young to drink."

Naruto said "This stuff aint to bad and I have had to spend more times in bars then I care to in the past couple of years. You learn to handle the stuff."

Tsunade said "Whats the hardest stuff you have."

Naruto turned to the droid who was standing there and said "We still have any of that Krayt Dragon wine."

C4 said "**One bottle sir**."

Naruto said "Get it for granny here."

The third said "I will have some water."

Jaraiya said "I will have some of what Tsunade has."

Shizune said "Water please."

Tenten said "I have never drank before. What do you suggest."

Naruto thought for a moment and said "Give her a Alderanian Royal wine."

The droid bowed and left.

naruto sighed and said "So you believe me about the first and second being from another planet."

Tsunade said "yes. So why dont you continue your story."

Naruto said "Basically you can drop the act about Kyuubi you said being killed by dad. We all know he was not though it wont be long before he is though."

The third said "What do you mean."

Naruto said "Remember when I told you Kyuubi saved me from Darth Kaos. Well I walked into a trap he had set up and would have died from the methane gas that I breathed in. When dad sealed him into me kyuubi did not get his chakra regeneration ability so the more he puts in my system the less he actually has. Ad the damage the villagers did to me before I left as well as the minor healing ability and you have a bone dried kyuubi who will die the next time I have to draw on his power."

Jaraiya said "So your the kid he sealed that beast into. I say good ridance."

Naruto looked at Jaraiya harshly and said "Kyuubi was actually innocent until Darth Kaos used his powers on him and forced him to attack so he could kill mom and dad."

Just then C4 came back in carring the drinks and passed them to everyone.

Tsunade said "Is this the same guy you said ambushed you."

Naruto said "Yes, he is also the one who killed mom. Was responsible for dads death. Along with countless others."

The third said "What is this about a war."

Naruto turned to C4 and said "Did you record that transmission."

C4 said "**Of coarse master**." and keyed some stuff on a table and everyone heard the message. The third recognised Itachi voice.

The third said "Well we will have to prepare for the war as well as the visit."

Tenten said "I hate to ask this now but what do you have planned about naruto getting to use his real name. I sort of called him Naruto on our mission to wave when I thought he died after controlling the plants and water like he did."

The third said "Thats up to Jaraiya and Tsunade."

Jaraiya said "What do you mean."

The third said "The only way Naruto can claim his actual birth name is to either get married, achieve chunnin, or have you claim him publically."

Tsunade said "I have no problem claiming him and I know the pervert over there wont disagree." cracking her knuckles.

Jaraiya paled and said "No problem."

Tenten smiled at this and said "Good. Narutokun. I hated calling you Ranger."

Tsunade took a gulp of her drink not thinking much of it before she had to dive for Shizunes water right after. Naruto said "It has a kick huh."

Tsunade ran a medical jutsu on it and whistled before saying "This thing is 98 percent pure liquar."

Durring the little floor show Naruto caught site of something and said "Granny, I was wondering can I see that necklace you have."

Tsunade looked down at it and seemed reluctant as she handed it to him and he pulled his lightsaber out and sat it on the table before opening it and looking at the crystal of it and smirked and said "Where did you get this."

Tsunade said "Its my grandfathers. Why."

Naruto handed both crystal to Tenten who also pulled her lightsaber apart and compared the crystals before whistling and said "This one has even better power formation then either of ours."

Naruto nodded and said "Thats the crystal of a dual lightsaber."

Tsunade said "What do you mean."

Naruto said "Do you mind if I borrow this a moment."

Tsunade said "Um...well ok." after thinking a minute.

Naruto said "Tenten, go ahead and put yours back together. I will be back in a moment." and he left the room down one of the side passages.

Tenten used the force to put hers back together and activated it making everyone gasp in awe at the weapon and Tsunade whispered "Raijin."

Naruto returned about 5 minutes later and said "This is what I was talking about." and activated a gold cased lightsaber that had a green blade shoot out the end.

Jariaya said "I dont see any difference besides color between yours and hers."

Naruto smiled and held the lightsaber in a different postion before a second blade extended out the back of the handle and said "This is a dual lightsaber."

Just then C4 eyes flashed red and his right arm changed shape and started walking toward the exit to the ship.

Naruto caught this and said 'I will handle it." as he walked toward the exit ramp and dissapeared down it.

Tenten said "What was that about."

C4 said "**An intruder just enter about a mile from here heading this way slowly**."

A few minutes Naruto returned and sighed as he sat down. The third said "Whats going on."

Naruto said "Some idiot from root was following the trail here trying to find out whats going on. I used a jedi mind trick to make him think that our trail led back to the hospital."

The third nodded and Naruto looked at the lightsaber and sighed before starting to take it apart and handed Tsunade the crystal back. Tsunade said "Thanks." as she put the string back through it and put it around her neck.

Naruto said "Well, I think we should head back. C4. I have a mission for you. I want you to go and take the ship to the ten most populated systems and stay in system long enough to get spoted and return in 3 months. If you need repairs go to the wookie homeworld and look up Barartika and have him work on the ship as well as any maintenance you might need. If you are in a system and a sith ship or a republic military ship comes into system leave."

C4 said "**Do you need anything before you I leave sir."**

Naruto thought for a moment and said "No, just follow my orders."

C4 just nodded and everyone started to get up as Naruto put his lightsaber back together and then sealed the parts to his dual lightsaber in a scroll. Everyone left the location of the pathfinder and the third said "So Tsunade, what do you plan to do."

Tsunade looked over at Naruto and said "I am not leaving the only family I have left."

The third said "Is it possible I might be able to convince you to take my job."

Tsunade looked at him and said "5...4...3...2...1"

The third disapeared in a swirl of leaves when Tsunade drawed back her fist.

Shizune said "Im sorry to interupt Tsunade but what about your debts."

Jaraiya snickered at this and drew everyone attention. He said "Tsunade-hime, have you made any new ones in the last 40 days."

Shizune said "Just one to the Wakkabu family in grass country. Why."

Jariaya said "Then thats the only one she has left then."

Tsunade stopped and said "What do you mean you old pervert"

Jaraiya said "When I started looking for you a after I was told about the gaki here I started to follow your trail and the only way I could get closer was to pay off all your debts so you currently owe me...pulled out a black book and looked at it 296 million. Dont worry I wont charge interest."

Shizune sighed and said "So why dont you tell us a little about yourself Naruto and Tenten."

Tenten said "Well. My family owns the wolfclaw weapon shop. Its just me and dad. Mom passed away giving birth to me. I am a member of team 9 or team gai as most call it with rock lee, the deadlast of my year and Neji Hyuuga the rookie of the year. I have the nickname the weapon mistress because I have 100 percent accuracy with weapon and I always carry around at least 3000 weapons on me at all times. everyone sweatdrops looking at her I met Naruto here right after he came back from training and we started dating on the second day we knew each other. I have also been his apprentise since the first day."

Shizune said "What are you dreams and plans for the future."

Tenten said "This may sound funny now but I wanted to be a great female ninja like tsunade-sama and continue to train in the force."

Tsunade nodded and said "what about you Naruto."

Naruto said "I was trained from the age of 5 by my mother until two years ago when she was killed in the force and also what she knew about chakra. I know henge, replacement, Kagebunshin, tree climbing, water walking, a genjutsu that I always wear on my face and I have been trying to master the Hiraishin no jutsu. I also know how to use sealing scrolls but I dont know anything about how to make them or what the seals actually mean."

Jariaya coughed and said "Where did you get the info on that."

Tenten said "My father was entrusted with the scolls for it and told to give it to Naruto when he returned."

Jaraiya said "What has Kakashi taught you."

Naruto said "So far nothing. The only reason he is a sensie now is because the council is forcing him to because of the Uchiha."

Tenten said "Dont forget he said he would give you some scrolls since he found out he you are to try and make it up for not being there."

Naruto said "I know but I will believe it when I see it."

Jaraiya said "How would you like it if I taught you everything I tought your dad."

Naruto said "I would liked to but I cant just abandon tenten training also."

Tsunade said "Actually I was thinking, Tenten, how would you like to train under me as well."

Tenten looked at Naruto and said "I would like that but dont you want to teach your grandson."

Tsunade said "I will just teach his future wife instead."

Tenten blushed and said "why does everyone say we are going to get married."

Shizune said "You make to cute of a couple."

Naruto said "I dont think its that farfetched of an idea someday."

Tenten stopped and said "Are you sure about that."

Naruto said "Only if its with you forever."

Tenten said "I would like that."

Tsunade said "Great. Then its settled. The pervert here will take care of teaching Naruto and I will take you on with help from Shizune here."

Shizune said "Dont I have an opinion."

Tsunade said "Of coarse. Dont you want to help."

Shizune said "Of coarse, I just would have liked to been asked first."

Everyone laughed. As they reached an intersection Naruto said "I guess this is where we part ways." as he looked at the adults.

Tsunade said "Why you say that."

Naruto said "Well, tenten lives at her family shop and my apartment I am renting from the third is not big enough for everyone so I figured you all had some place you would want to stay."

Tsunade said "Yes. Your family estates near the Hokage monument. Go ahead and stay at your place tonight but tomorrow we will move you in."

Naruto smiled and said goodbye before walking tenten home kissing her goodnight as well before turning in.


	4. Chapter 4

For the next month things have been pretty active for Naruto. First he moved into the Gaurdian estates. It was named that after the two hokages that gaurded the village durring its dark beginings.

Naruto had also started training with Jaraiya. He master the Rasengan in a little over a week with the help of Kagebunshins. He also signed the Toad contract and after being taught leaf balance and kunia balance his chakra control increased to high Chunnin level. He had also worked on Kenjutsu, after getting a regular ABNU sword from the wolfclaw weapon shop, with Zabuza who was made a special junnion. After learning how to summon He had a great meeting with Gambunta.

Flashback a week into training

Naruto who had been spending all week working on chakra control excersice. Today Jaraiya had him sign the toad contract and told him to put as much chakra as he could into it to see how big of a summon he could bring forth. Big mistake.

Note to self, Naruto has more chakra the the Hokage and all the Sannins put together. Of coarse he is going to summon Gambunta on the first try.

When Gambunta appeared he took a look around and said "Who the hell summoned me."

Naruto jumped off his head and landed on his nose and said "I did. Why."

Gambunta said "You used way to much chakra to call me here."

Naruto said "Whats the problem with that."

Gambunta sweatdrops and said "You must be the perverts grandson."

Naruto said "Yes, the names Naruto Kazama."

Gambunta nodded and said "Well the problem is that thanks to you using so much chakra I cant leave for a week now and that scary woman could actually do what she threaten."

Naruto who was confused said "What scary woman and what threat."

Gambunta said "Your grandmother. She forced the pervert to summon me and held me hostage with my own blade. She said If I did not get her to this village fast she would turn me into a frog skinned wallet."

Naruto sweatdropped and said "Could you not just leave."

Gambunta said "Not when she had my blade at my throught. I either have to run out of chakra or make a seal and when I am to scared to make the seal I could not leave."

Naruto said "So what do we do now."

Gambunta said "You have any chakra left."

Naruto said "Yeah, I did not use much really."

Gambunta sweatdropped and said "Fine lets work on Katon: Gamayu Endan (Fire Release: Toad Oil Flame Bullet). Do you know the handsighns."

Naruto nods no and Gambunta starts teaching him it. By the end of the 2nd day they had it down and Naruto had Gambunta go look around this world and enjoy his time here.

End flashback

Sakura was removed from team 7 because of the Hyuuga laws, much to Narutos great relief and was replaced with Haku, who even though is skilled enough for chunnin the Hokage wanted her to work her way up and gain the leafs trust.

Kakashi had actually kept his word and started giving Naruto scrolls to start learning. Currently Naruto had learned Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu (Fire Style - Art of the Phoenix Flower, the Touch-me-not), Katon: Karyu Endan (Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet), Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique) and Chidori.

From Jaraiya he has learned he learned Katon: Gamayu Endan (Fire Release: Toad Oil Flame Bullet), Kage Shuriken no Jutsu (Shadow Shuriken Technique), Hari Jizo (Spiked Jizo), Doton: Yomi Numa (Earth Release: Swamp of the Underworld), Bunshin Daibakuha (Clone Great Explosion), and Kage Kunia no Jutsu (Shadow Kunia Technique) as well as the hummingbird tiajutsu style that Arashi created. It works on destroying joints and bones with high speed power punches. Jaraiya also had Naruto created 20 clones that would work on different books explaining the basics of sealing. Right now Naruto can make some mid chunnin level seal and should be advancing soon. Naruto was also introduced to the world of weight training or more precisely gravity weights. When Naruto told Jariaya about other planets and some having different weather and gravities he decided Naruto needed a way to work on speed and have a stamina better. Currently at 10 times normal gravity.

Naruto was amazed about the secret training skill of kagebunshins.

Tenten had also improved. Tsunade really did mean it when she was making her an apprentice at first she made Jaraiya teach her kage bunshin also so that she could make two clones and have them read while she taught her medical tiajutsu. Tenten was sorely lacking in this area. Tsunade had also taught her chakra control that medics use which should have started with a simple leaf balancing on her hands but Tsunade did it a little different. Instead of a leaf on her hands Tsunade made Tenten hover above a hospital bed made out of nails. on each side of her body. Tenten learned this quickly. She was also given gravity weights like Tsunade had on in secret. The only ones who knew she had them on was Shizune and herself. The seals for it were hidden on her stomach. Currently she was a 3 times normal gravity.

Now as for a few other things that have happen. Naruto real name was released in a council meeting and things were not pretty.

Flashback 2 days after leaving the Pathfinder

The third called a meeting of all council members and when everyone arrived he said "I wish to thank you all for coming so soon. The reason I called you was a member of our council has returned from several years of traveling abroad and she is going to take her family seat now."

Danzo said "Is that all you called us for you old idiot. You could have passed a memo to all of us instead of wasting our time."

The third said "Actually I could not because of certian rules the seat she will be taking over was filled by a temperary member and now that member has to be dismissed from the council."

Danzo said "And who is this unfortinate person." he said with a smile.

The third said "Actually its you Danzo."

Danzos smile dropped and said "Thats not possible. I was given the postine for the founders of Konaha and since Tsunade is the only member of that family left and she hates this village I believe you are mistaken."

The third said "Let her in." and an ABNU open the door to the council chamber and Tsunade walked in causing several people to be unnerved by this because Danzo was one of the major powers agians the Hokage on the council and many civilian members would have been out long before this had it not been for him.

Danzo not giving up without a fight said "You seem to have forgotten something about that particular law Saratobi. For it to work the person either has to be of child barring age or has an heir to his or her family. Tsunade is past her child barring years and never had a child so it cant be inforced."

Tsunade said "For a person who has his own little army you dont keep very good records. I did have a son and you all knew him even though he had a different name for his safety."

Danzo paled at the posability of this and then said "Then who might this person be."

The third said "Her son was Arashi Kazama."

Several members gasped at this thinking that if it was true it would explain how he was so strong.

Danzo said "But as we all know Arashi did not have a child so you lose." as he sat down with a big smile and his arm crossed."

Tsunade snickered and said "Actually you info sucked there also. My son did have a child and in less then one year will be stronger then every person in this room. In fact this very council has tried to kill him in the past."

Hiashe said "That is a lie. No one on this council has ever tried to kill a child before."

The third said "Actually it has tried to kill him 616 times by the last record before he left to begin his training with his mother in her family special abilities."

Inoichi said "Im currious about something before we go any further into these allegations. What did you mean in less then a year he will be stronger then everyone here."

Tsunade said "Well, lets do a little background on him shall we. He has recently learned the secret to my grandfathers and his brothers special abilities to control both plants and water. He has almost completely master Hiraishin no Jutsu. He is currently training under his grandfather Jaraiya of the Sannins on the Rasengan, He has nearly master all of his mothers special abilities which can compare to the damage of Hiraishin and in less then one year something his father did to him the day he was born will be finished. Here is the kicker that you are all going to love. When that timeline is up the power that was sealed into him the day he was born will be completely under his control. Can any of you guess what that power was. I will give you a hint. It attacked our village almost 13 years ago."

Shikamarus dad was the first to peace it together and with wide eyes said "So we have a person who has not only 2 potential bloodline, but also has mastered a jutsu that can decimate over 1000 ninja in less then 5 minutes as well as other skills that rival that power and has the the full power of the Kyuubi no Kitsune under his control. To put it simple to those who are thinking of attacking him. If you tick him off I have two words for you. WERE FUCKED."

Danzo said "But he is not a ninja of our village and with all those skills must be put to death."

The third chuckled and said "He has been a ninja of this village for nearly 3 months. In fact he has been under your nose the whole time and none of you realised it."

Hiashe thought for a moment and said "Hes the boy who wears the robe on Kakashi team, isnt he."

The third said "Yeap. Well Danzo I believe that means you are releaved from your council seat and also I want you to know that I have decided to disband ROOT. I have recieved the last report of your men harrasing civilians an lower level ninja. If I catch you doing anything that I deem questionable I will have you executed for treason."

Danzo bowed his head as he left the room and Saratobis two teammates looked at him and said "You knew all of this back then and that is why you fought to save Uzumaki so bad. Right. Why did you not tell us."

The third said "If it became public info before he could defend himself we would have been at war with Iwa agian. I am stating this now. Including everyone in this room only 50 people in this village know he is here. If he is harrased, have services stopped, prices increased like before, attacked, or any of his friend or companions are treated unfairly not only will the ones who did it be executed but the person who told will be also along with all of thier property siezed."

Tsunade said "Actually since my family never publically announced our last name and the third named Arashi Kazama, Narutos last name is Kazama. Now sensie I think you should tell them about Orochimaru."

The third nodded and said "This is the biggest secret we have ever had I am about to reveal so listen carefully. We recently got word from a spy who was on a seperate mission from this overheard Uchiha Itachi and his partner will be comming to Konaha after the chunnin exams because we are suppose to be weak afterwards."

An civilian member said "Why are we suppose to be weak then."

The third said "Orochimaru is planning on attacking the leaf village at some point durring the Chunnin exams with an army."

Gasp were heard all over the 36 council members seats. The third sighed and said "I have decided that since I know I will be one of his targets, that if I should die I will have Tsunade act as Hokage until she finds a suitable replacement also. With her skills she can help the leaf recover from the damage we will undoubtably recieve."

One of the civilian council members who had backing of Danzo said "Why not nominate Danzo. He is qualified."

Saratobis two teammates said "He has the skills to run the military side but the civilian econemy would be ruined. The Root program that he was in charge of was an actual Hokage training program and he failed miserably. He abused his power. Did not care about the well being of his own men and was financially ruined. Of the 110 ROOT members he has only 20 or 30 could be placed as a regular ninja or ABNU now because the others were either improperly trained or are to currupted to be saved without massive retraining."

Tsunade said "I actually turned the position down at first but I have already talked it over with the third and if I have to take over I will be using the time of repair to upgrade not only the medical program and personal but also the general accademy and ninja skills to make us stronger then ever."

Clapping could be heard from over half the members. All the clan heads and the ones who knew they would soon be gone.

Flashback end.

So far the threat has held and noone has bothered Naruto...well almost, but that is for another reason.

Flashback

Naruto walked into the wolfclaw weapon shop to meet Tenten and Dustin was at the counter and smiled when he saw Naruto and said "Boy, before you leave today I want to talk to you."

Naruto nodded as Tenten walked in from the back and Dustin said "Tenten, run the store for a few minutes. I want to talk to Naruto here a minute."

Tenten nodded and went to the cash register. Naruto walked to the back with Dustin. Dustin said "I know you and my daughter have been spending a lot of time together and I have been ok with it with you showing effection, kissing, but it seems you both are getting closer so I want to know exactly what your intentions for her are."

Naruto said "I care for her greatly and I would like to marry her someday."

Dustin who was holding a kunia in his hand examining it for inventory turned and tossed it at Naruto and it landed directly in front of his crotch making his eyes as big as a silver dollar.

Naruto looked at him and he said "Just make sure you dont hurt her. You know how good she is with weapons and you should realise I tought her everything she knows and I make my own weapon and I dont have to worry about anyone finding your body because my furnest that I make weapons with is hot enough to destroy all traces of your body."

Naruto just nodded and got up to leave with Tenten. When they both made it outside Naruto took a look back inside the store and saw Dustin smile at him twirling a kunia and Naruto turned to Tenten and said "Promise me, if I do something idiotic or that hurts you or makes you mad talk to me about it and let me make it up to you."

Tenten looked at Naruto and then at her dad and said "What happen in there with dad."

Naruto said "He just asked me to make sure your happy."

Tenten said "Uh...how many weapons did he use."

Naruto said "Just one."

Tenten started to laugh and said "Dont worry. He is a teddy bear."

Naruto said "yes but a bear none the less."

End flashback

With Team 7 Kakashi had been having them do D-rank missions every other day. Tuesday and Thursday he had personal training. Haku was training with Zabuza and also been learning some knew medical skills from Shizune. Naruto with Jaraiya. Kakashi was with Sasuke but was instead of teaching him alot of jutsu he was making him work on mastering them. So far he has only learned two new jutsu. It did not help Sasuke tried to kill his godson agian.

Flashback

Today was the most feared D rank mission in existance. Catching the firelords cat Tora.

Sasuke was the self nominated leader of a group of ninja who dont listen to him. Since Naruto saved her adopted father and help them realise it Haku has become a great friend and teammate.

Sasuke over the radio said "Do you see the target dobe."

Naruto sighed and said "I see the Target."

Sasuke said "What is its location."

Haku said "Look behind you."

Sasuke turned and saw Tora sitting behind Sasuke with a smirk on its face. Sasuke reached for it and was about to grab her coller when Tora jumped up and started clawing Sasuke in the face.

Sasuke became pissed and with his Sharingan activated started making handseals for Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu (Fire Style - Art of the Phoenix Flower, the Touch-me-not) at tora.

Naruto quickly used a nearby stream to block the fire and Haku used her bloodline to turn the water into a wall of ice.

Naruto said "What the hell do you think you are doing trying to kill the target."

Sasuke turned to Naruto and did the seals for Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu (Fire Style - Art of the Phoenix Flower, the Touch-me-not) again and shot it at Naruto. Naruto jumped out of the way and when he landed a wall of earth came up in front of Naruto.

Sasuke and Naruto both looked around for the soarce of it when Sasuke felt a pair of hands grab his feet and pull him into the ground. Just then Kakashi walked up to the head and said "Sasuke. I am disappointed in you. Haku since you captured the cat and worked with Naruto to save the cat you both will be getting paid for this mission. However Sasuke. You wont be paid and you will also be punished."

Sasuke smirked and said "You dont have the balls to punish me."

Kakashi said "really and went through some handseals cutting his hand on a tack on his vest and said "Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Technique)" and a 4 foot tall black pitbull appeared in a puff of smoke."

Kakashi said "See his head."

The dog nodded and Kakashi said "Thats your firehydrant."

The dog smirked and walked over to Sasuke and raised his leg and started pissing all over Sasuke face. To bad Sasuke forgot to turn off his bloodline so it was forever etched into his mind.

Flashback end.

Today Naruto was in the Hokages office waiting for the third to say why he called him here.

The third looked at Naruto and said "Naruto. I called you here today for a personal mission."

Naruto looked at the third and said "What is it you need."

The third said "My grandson Konohamaru is an accademy student and he wants to be hokage one day. The thing is I am worried about him. I have had him training under a private tutor for over a year now but he neither respects the man who is his teacher or advancing very far."

Naruto said "Exactly what is it you need me for old man."

The third said "He needs a role model that he can work toward being like and I think you would be a good one. Especially with what is going to start this week."

Naruto said "I will tell you what. Let me meet him and once I see him and talk to him I will let you know ok."

The third said "Thats fine. He should be over by the accedemy playing with his two friends."

Naruto nodded and left the hokages office. It took him about 5 minutes to get to the area but when he got there he heard someone screaming for help.

When Naruto arrived where the person needed help he saw two little kids on the ground crying and a third being held by the neck by a boy with makeup and dressed in black.

Naruto jumped down and looked at thier hiate and saw that they were from another village and said "Let him go."

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at the newcomer. Naruto who was dressed in his normal jedi robe had his hood up coverering the top half of his face and had his arms concealed inside his sleaves.

The boy in makeup said "What maked you think I will listen to you."

Just then Naruto heard his first friends voice "**Kit, I dont know about these two in front of you but there is another in the tree to your right and he has the gaurdian of the sand inside him. Shukaku the sand racoon demon. Be careful."**

Naruto gave a mental nod and reached his hand out and his lightsaber flew to his hand and he ingited it and said "Shukaku, these two with you."

Three set of eyes widen at that. The boy in makeup. The tall blond girl behind him and the boy hidden in the tree. Just then a swirl of sand appeared in between Naruto and the boy in make up and a boy appeared and said "Who are you."

Naruto said "Someone like you racoon. Now tell me why you are harrassing leaf citizens."

The boy who had rings under his eyes said "We are here for the chunnin exams and this is my idiotic brother Kankuro and my sister Temari."

Naruto nodded and said "Naruto. I will see you durring the exams racoon."

Gaara nodded and said "I will kill you." as he left with his brother and sister in a swirl of sand.

Naruto sighed and then felt someone touch his hand and looked down and saw the kid he saved standing there and said "That was cool boss. My name is Konohamaru and this is Udan and Moeji."

Naruto nodded and said "Its nice to meet you all. So tell me why they were picking on you."

Konohamaru said "We ran from a pink haired banshee who was dressed like she was going to a funeral who was being lead around by a hyuuga. I accidently bumped into her and said something about her forehead being even bigger then a hyuugas eyes and she chased after us. We lost her but bumped into those guys."

Naruto smiled knowing he met Sakura and said "How would you three like to learn something."

All three kids eyes lit up and said Really."

Naruto nodded and said "Follow me." and he lead them toward a training ground.

When they arrived Naruto turned to the three and said "You all want to be ninja right."

The three kids nodded and Naruto said "Why."

Moeji said "I want to show my family you can still use our family jutsu without eating all the time."

Udan said "I like coming up with plans to help my friends stay out of trouble and outsmart people who only are nice to us because Konohamaru is the hokage grandson and want to use him to get on the hokages good side."

Konohamaru said "I want people to respect me for me and not for being the honorable grandson."

Naruto nodded and said "You each have unique ideas and I like them all so I will teach you water walking. When you have learned that and have master it to a point I feel you are ready I will teach you a jutsu that will cut training time in at least half."

All three kids were excited as Naruto started teaching them.

The rest of the week went by with Naruto and Tenten either getting ready for the exams or being friends with the Konohamaru corp or as tenten called them little knights since they all got cloaks made like hers and Naruto.

Finally the day that Naruto has been preparing for has arrived. The chunnin exams start today. He had just finished getting dressed and went downstairs and was greated by both Jaraiya and Tsunade waiting for him.

Naruto said "Morning, Whats going on."

Tsunade said "Me and your grandfather have been talking and we have decided that since you are representing our family you should have this." as she handed him a scroll. Naruto unsealed it and gasped at what was inside it. It was a white cloak with red and blue flames going across the bottom and the sleaves. It also had the Konaha leaf symbal and a lightsaber crossing another lightsaber above the leaf symbal and a picture of Gambunta above the lightsabers on the back and also inside was the necklace. Tsunade had gave him her grandfathers necklace. Also there was a gold ring.

Naruto turned to them and said "I dont understand."

Jaraiya said "That cloak is just like your fathers except his only had red flames. Yours has blue flames in it as well as a hood to hide your head since you like to do that. This family has done everything it could to protect and have come to be known as a sort of gaurdian of this village. The lightsabers are to show that the heir is also a jedi. I remember Arashi saying the force is strong in his family and I did not know what he meant at the time but I do now. He was talking about his past and future so I believe that the force will also be strong in your children and they will become jedi also. As for the frogs it seems that every male of the Kazama clan has had the toad summon so I talked it over with Gambunta after you left him here for a week and he has agreed to make the toad contract not only a Konaha summon but a Kazama summon as well."

Tsunade said "The necklace I am giving you because I have been a fool for years believing that that necklace only could destroy since everyone except me who wore it died. I see now that it is not a necklace of death but one of hope. I want you to keep it as a symbal of hope for our family and for the hope of this village and people everywhere. Also, dont be suprised by tentens new look. The slugs have also agreed to the same thing. "

Naruto took of his traditional jedi robes and slipped on his new one. He then went and put the necklace around his neck and sealed the robe he had back on back into the now empty scroll.

He then took the ring and looked at it with a raised eyebrow and Tsunade said "That is your wedding ring showing that you are engaged. Tenten also has one since you did sort of ask her to marry you."

Naruto paled and said "Dustin is going to kill me."

Jaraiya said "Nonesense, who do you think made the rings." He slipped it on his ring finger and sighed.

After Naruto was told good luck he used the newest jutsu jaraiya taught him to travel. He used the Leaf Shushin to appear outside of the accademy and saw Sasuke who had a black eye and Haku standing there waiting for him.

He walked up and said "Do I want to know."

Haku said "He called me useless and Lee-kun punched him in the face."

Naruto raised and eyebrow and said "Since when did it become Lee-kun."

Haku blushed and said "He asked me out last night. I agreed and we decided to date each other."

Naruto smiled and said "Im happy for you."

Sasuke just hmp before he said "Lets go and dont hold me back."

Haku said "Water please."

Naruto said "Sorry, have to wait."

When they walked up the stairs Naruto said "What floor were we suppose to test on."

Haku said "Room 301 on the third floor."

When they made it to the second floor they saw a large group blocking room 201 because it had a genjutsu on the door. Naruto looked around and saw a gennin punched Lee in the face.

Naruto had to hold Haku back from freezing the poor bastard to death.

Just then Sasuke said "Weakling, release the genjutsu and let us pass. We are trying to get to the third floor."

Several people started murmering and Naruto brought his hand up and the fire house on the wall blew off and the water shot out of it directly hitting Sasuke soaking him to the bone. Haku also added to it by making ice crystals form in it for earlier.

Naruto sighed as Sasuke chatted his teeth and tryed to push through the crowd that had formed heading to the real test room. He then felt a pair of arms come around him and give him a hug from behind.

When he was released he turned and staired at Tenten in her new robe she had on. Hers was just like his but instead of white it was green and instead of a frog it had a slug. He also notice the solid gold ring she had on her finger also.

Naruto said "You look as lovely as ever Tenhime."

Tenten blushed and said "As do you Naru-kun. Shall we." motioning to the stairs."

Naruto nodded and started heading up the stairs with Sasuke still soaked leaving footprints all the way down the hall.

As they were walking Naruto turned to Neji and said "So hows the fiance."

Neji vien popped out and said "I want to Jyuken her vocal chords. She acts like she is getting ready for a funeral instead of getting married in a year. I wish she was like your fiance." with a smirk

This stopped everyone who turned to Naruto and Tenten and Haku said "So how long have you been engaged."

Naruto said "Well..."

Tenten said "He asked me when we got back from wave. We just got the actual rings this week."

Lee started his flames of youth speach and Naruto sighed as they continued to the test room. Before they entered Naruto turned to Neji and said "You are not going to make it personal if you fight Hinata, are you Neji."

Neji sighed and said "I already told you I wont since you got that scroll of my fathers for me that told the truth."

Naruto said "Yes. Konohamaru discovered it when he went to play with Hanabi and since he met you thought you should get it."

Neji said "I still dont know how he got it without anyone seeing it."

Naruto shrugged his shoulders and said "The boy when he wants to can literally become invisible better then anyone I ever saw."

Just then Kakashi appeared and looked at the two teams and stopped on Sasuke and said "Dog piss."

Haku had to control herself from laughing and Naruto said "Fire hose."

Kakashi sighed and said "Flared your chakra and it will dry."

Sasuke did and was dried after about 4 minutes of it and Kakashi said "Good luck and dont do anything I would not do."

Naruto said "What wont you do." as they entered the room.

When they got there they saw nearly 300 people from different villages. As they were looking around the room Naruto tensed when he felt something. He turned to Tenten and she nodded her head. They both looked around the room not seeing the soarce of it but someone here could use the force beside them.

Just then a blond blur was seen with a shout of "Sasuke-kun. Where have you been. Wheres forehead girl and have you missed me."

Sasuke said "Get off me Ino."

Just then Naruto felt another flair in the force and looked over and saw a man in a black cloak wearing a headband with what looked like a hand and flames behind it.

A silver hair boy with glasses walked over and said "Settle down. Your making the leaf look bad."

Ino said "Who are you."

The boy said "My name is Kabuto and you are all rookies at this."

Kiba who walked over said "So how many times have you taken this test."

Kabuto said "Seventh and I have gathered a lot of info on almost everyone here."

Sasuke said "Can you give me information on him." pointing to Naruto."

Kabuto went into his decka and pulled out a card and said "Naruto Kazama aka Naruto Uzumaki aka Ranger. Born October 10. His father was the Yondaime Hokage and his mother is an unknown. Grandparents are Jaraiya and Tsunade of the sannin. He dissapeared at the age of 5 and returned this year and was made a gennin for team 7. Teammates are Sasuke Uchiha and was Sakura but was replaced by Haku. All information on his skills are classified as village secret."

Naruto said "You have any info on him." pointing to the guy in the cloak.

Kabuto said "Yeah. His name is Darth Veslon and is from the new hidden village of Sith. The actual location of the village is a mystery and he is taking this test as a solo member. All other info on him is unknown."

Naruto said "You gave more then you know." with his eyes narrowed at the guy in the cloak.

Tenten looked at him also and said "What do you want to do."

Naruto said "Avoid him if you can. If not throw this on the ground afte putting chakra into it." handing her a three prong kunia causing Kabuto to gasp.

Kiba said "Whats wrong with you. You act like you just seen a ghost."

Kabuto said "That kunia is on of the Hiraishin kunias. It was what made the Yondaime feared by Iwa. It gives the user the ability to travel at the speed of light to the location of the kunia. There was a legend saying the only thing faster then the speed of light was the speed of sound. We may find out since the newly formed and still weak sound villge is also here."

The three members of the sound village moved to attack Kabuto but when the senbons went for him Naruto sliced them in half with his lightsaber and Tenten held hers at the neck of the one with a mask on.

Multiple puffs of smoke appeared and an instructor said "What is going on here."

Naruto said "Just defending a leaf nin before the exams started."

The scared man said "My name is Ibiki and I am your instructor. Everyone draw a number and take a seat and we shall begin the paper test."

When everyone got seated and Ibiki explained the rules everyone started. Tenten used the force to move mirrors on the roof for her and lee to use. Sasuke used the Sharingan. Ino used her jutsu on a hinata after she quit writing. Neji and Hinata had both used thier bloodlines. Just then a mist ninja started screaming holding his head. Before his eyes rolled back and he died. Almost everyone was freaked out by this not knowing what happened. Naruto had figured it out having seen it done before and Tenten had a guess.

Naruto sighed trying to figure out the answers when a piece of chalk rose wrote the answers on the board Naruto turnd to Tenten and she shook her head no and they both looked back to where Darth Veslon was sitting and saw him smirk. When the last answer finished a message appeared and said "Take what you can get jedi scum. When we face each other my master told me to kill you. To think I would find two. He will be most pleased."

Ibiki having enough of this said "Ok, whose the wise guy pulling this."

Nobody said anything because most were copying the answer. Naruto started writing on his test also. After the last question a woman barely dressed came busting through the window and said "My name is Anko. Follow me for the 2nd part." as she got up to leave.

When Ibiki started getting papers he stopped at Narutos and said "No time to explain. Tell the Hokage a sith is in the village and knows about me and my apprentice. Prepare. He will know what I am talking about."

Ibiki motioned for one of the chunnins that helped weed people out to finish getting the test while he went to the Hokage.

Naruto walked with Tenten beside him as they went to training area 44. Naruto turned to her and said "Be careful."

Tenten nodded knowing this is not a simple test any longer.

Anko went on to explain the rules and threw a kunia at Naruto who was so focused on the sith that he acted on instincts grabed the kunia twirled it before he thrust it where Anko appeared with a second kunia making several teams forfit.

Team 7 was given a heaven scroll and entered through gate 11. They traveled toward the tower for an hour when Sasuke said "Ok listen up. I think we should run around and intercept any team we could before they reached the tower.

Naruto said "we need to get to the tower fast and wait for them there."

Sasuke said "What do you know..."

He was interupted by a blast of wind that all three of them avoided because of Haku being behind a tree, Sasuke using chakra to stay put and Naruto throwing a Hiraishin kunia in the ground flashing back to it when the attack ended.

Laughter could be heard as a man appeared in a grass nin outfit appears and said "I must say I am impressed by all three of you getting out of that attack." as he released a massive amount of KI.

Unfortinately the only one effected was Sasuke. Naruto was immune from feeling Darth Koas and Kyuubis. Haku felt it but shrugged it off because it was not much more then Zabuzas.

The grass nin was suprised by this because he thought they were all trapped and threw three kunias at them but all three were cut to pieces by a now active lightsaber.

The grass nin pulled his face back and said "I am Orochimaru. I would make you my vessel as well if it was not for your situation. Its a pity you already have the Kyuubi in you. Oh well." and 6 mudclones rose out of the ground and attacke Naruto and Haku while the real Orochimaru fought Sasuke.

Naruto as making quick work of the clones with his lightsaber. Naruto looked over at Haku and saw she was having trouble so he quickly brought water to the surface from an underwater spring.

When Naruto destroyed the 4th clone he had to jump back as a lightning bolt hit the ground where he was. He looked up and saw the sith standind on a tree limb with a red duallightsaber. Naruto turned and quickly slashed a mudclone that was sneaking up on him destroying it seeing the last one Haku had just finished. Naruto looked up at the sith and heard a sceam behind him as Orochimaru bites Sasuke on the neck. Naruto said "Haku, help Sasuke. This is my fight."

Haku nodded and went to help Sasuke who was passed out and Orochimaru leaving in the trees.

Naruto said "Shall we."

Veslon said "I remember you now jedi. You ran away screaming for your mommy when we attacked that jedi enclave."

Naruto started to become mad at him when he heard Kyuubi say stay calm.

Just then the sith jumps down and starts attacking Naruto. Naruto did not have time to react properly because the siths lightaber would rebound trying to take him out with the reverse blade.

Naruto jumps back and makes 20 Kagebunshins that form a circle around the sith.

Veslon sticks out his hand and shoots lightning at th clones destroying them and looks around not seeing Naruto. Just then a group of kunias land around the clearing from above.

Veslon said "Do you think this simple trick can be used agianst me." and he used the force to lift the kunais up and fly off away from him. Naruto tries using the force to use tree roots to bind Veslon but he cuts them away with his lightsaber. Naruto then brings more water out of the ground covering everythin in about a foot of water within a hundred yards of where Veslon was standing.

Veslon said "What are you planning now jedi." as he jumps into the air and sliced the tree branch Naruto was staning on making it and him both fall.

Naruto hits the water and looks up noticing Veslon launching lightning at him. Naruto quickly does the same thing and both lightning attacks hit and lock into a power struggle. As it appears they are evenly matched Naruto put threw his lightsaber awat to be caught by a clone who he had created and hid when Veslon was throwing the Hiraishin kunias away from the area. Naruto started forming a Rasengan in his now free hand and said "Now."

The clone jumped at Veslon who brought his own lightsaber up and blocked the lightsaber and then destroyed the clone and lightsaber still sending lightning at Naruto with his other hand. Naruto smirked and Hiraishin away to one of the kunia Veslon had thrown away. Veslon stopped his attack and looked around when somethind landed on his head.

He grabbed it and it was and orange toad that said "Yo. This is for you." Pulling out a Hiraishin kunia from his vest, when suddely a yellow flash appeared and a shout of Rasengan was heard when he felt intense pain fill his chest causing him to drop his lightsaber that was caught in Naruto free hand and activating it and slashing Veslon from neck to hip.

Naruto sighed and said "Thanks Gamatachi."

The frog said "No prob." before he left in a puff of smoke. Naruto reached down and grabbed what was left of his own lightsaber before putting them the siths and his remains away.

He checked Veslon and found the scroll they needed and went over to Haku who had Sasuke on her back and said "Come on. we can get him checked out at the tower." as they took off for the tower.

When they got there it had been 10 hours since the test started. The only other teams to be there already was the team from Suna and Team 8. An hour later team 9 made it.

Tenten ran up to Naruto and hugged him and saw the tired look on his face and said "Is everything ok."

Naruto sighed and said "I started to let my anger get to me because of that sith. He was there when my mother died and he bragged about it."

Tenten said "Im sorry. What happened."

Naruto said "I was able to kill him but it was close." pulling out the pieces of his old lightsaber.

Tenten looked at it and said "Can anything be saved from it."

Naruto shook his head and said "No. I got his lightsaber but I dont want to use it if I can keep from it."

Tenten asked why."

Naruto said as he pulled it out and activated it "The sith dont get natural crystals for thier lightsabers. They forge them themself and use thier hate to make it and taint the crystal. Tsunade gave me hers before the test but I dont hav the parts to change it out now."

Tenten nodded and said "Well. Maybe you will get lucky and not have to use it."

Time passed and the day of the exams arrived. Naruto was standing with the other teams that passed and were told about having to have a prelim matchup.

I wont go into much detail on some matches because they are just like in the show. Sasuke, Shikamaru, Shino, Dosu, Kankuro, Gaara and Neji who placed a deathshot at Hinatas heart but with no chakra making her forfit the match all one thier matches

Tenten vs Temari.

The match started off with tenten trying her thrown weapons and Temari blowing them away with her fan and it followed the show up till the point where Tenten was falling toward the now closed fan of Temari.

As tenten was falling she smirked and turned herself around and ignited her lightsaber slashing through temaris fan. Temari fell backwards letting go of her fan not able to believe that her metal fan could be destroyed so easily.

Temari said "Since we are both good with weapons how about a tiajutsu match to decide it all."

Tenten deactivated her lightsaber putting it in her cloak and said "Sure." before pulling out a pair of black gloves.

They both got into a taijutsu stance that almost no one had ever seen before. The third who looked down paled as he recognised Tentens.

Temari charged at Tenten who caught her fist. Temarei went for a leg sweep that was jumped up into the air.

Kurenai whistled and said "Gai, how did you teach her to jump like that."

Gai said "I did not."

Kurenai looked back as Tenten grabbed one of her legs holding it to her forehead and released it right in front of Temari.

The result was spectacular. A 20 foot wide crater formed making everyone pale. Temari seeing this immediately surrendered.

Naruto vs Kiba

Kiba jumped over the rail with his dog and said "we got an easy match boy."

Naruto leaf shushined to the arena making several people raise an eyebrow.

The match started an Kiba and Akamaru transformed into beast clones. They then used Gatsuuga to attack Naruto who simply looked bored letting the hit connect before he went up in a puff of smoke.

Kiba started looking around when suddenly the arena was filled with water waist deep coming out of the crater tenten had made. Kiba who was in the water started sceaming "Where are you you coward. Show yourself."

A voice from above everyone said "You have until I count to ten to surrender or I will electricute you till you pass out."

Kiba said "What makes you think I will sit here in the water and let you do that to me."

Naruto smirked and said "This. 1" several tree roots busted through the ground and wrapped around Kiba. "2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9..."

The ref said "Enough. Winner Naruto."

Naruto who made the water recede and the tree roots go back into the ground landed beside Kiba who said "I bet you dont know any Raiton jutsu."

Naruto said "Your right. I dont know Raiton justu."

Kiba screamed "You bluff the examiner."

Naruto said "No. This is not a jutsu and shot a lightning bolt at the electric board blowing it up since there was only one match left.

Ino walked down the stairs with Haku and faced off and Ino said "You might as well give up. I will win because I was the best in the accademy next to Sakura."

Haku said "Then this match is already over with me winning."

The examiner began the match and ended it 2 seconds later. It only took Haku that long to pull a senbon needle out and pierced ino in the neck at a pressure point knocking her out.

Naruto sceamed "Come on Haku. I went through all that trouble to fill the arena with water for you and you dont even use it."

Everyone sweatdrops and the judge tells them thier lineup will be anounce at the finals in 1 month.


	5. Chapter 5

I just wanted to say that I love all the reviews and in this chapter some new suprises are going to show up. I did this to change the traditional story line also.

Now to answer a few questions about this story.

This story takes place about 200 years afte the knight of the old republic game and has a few references to that.

force lightning is from what i can tell a nuetral force power. the reason I say this in attack of the closed yoda used it also agianst douku.

As for me using the force persuasion mind trick on people. I admit the ROOT ABNU members are all idiots thanks to danzo so they are weak minded. as for the gaurds outside the hokages office. if you stand somewhere for 6 to 10 hours a day your mind wonders and makes it easier to have the power used on you from being bored.

As for the idea of naruto getting the strange acult training from other races to use plants and the water. I admit I might have went a little over board with that but considering the fact that they could not be described as an actual bloodline for sure the possability of having the force is not such a leap of faith as having multiple elemental affiliets like for the first power earth and water and the seconds double water.

Now some of you might worry about the conflict that is coming up between naruto and darth kaos. Kaos has been around for a while so he will know some ninjutsu also but they will be unique ones.

Sasuke will die. mark my words, sasuke will die very painfully.

expect some major twist coming up and a suprise in one or two chapters.

NOW ON WITH THE STORY

Naruto walked up to Tenten and said "So what do you plan to do. We might meet each other in the finals."

Tenten said "I just want to be with you." as they walked outside they notice that everyone who was just inside besides the ones that could shushin away had stopped for some reason. Naruto and Ino walked forward and gasped at the site the was in front of them. 8 men lay on the ground all dead. The funny thing about these ten men is that 7 of them all had the same exact outfit on. Black cloaks with red clouds on them. The last man was orochimaru. The very same man who attacked team 7 a few days earlier. The most gruesome thing about the scene was that they were laid out in a patern Naruto recognised and each of them had his head sitting on his stomach.

Naruto turned to Tenten and said "Get the Hokage and as many people as you of our sensies as you can."

Tenten nodded and took off as fast as she could.

Naruto sighed and walked toward the bodies and noticed a note was in the middle of them under a rock. Naruto stepped over the bodies and grabed the note and saw only one word on the envelope. JEDI

Naruto tore it open and started to read.

_**My dear Jedi.**_

_**I have been after you and your family for more then 15 years now and I have decided that it is time for us to finish this. I did not want you to be distracted by this petty war or my stupid followers that I tricked with simple displays of the force so I have ended thier lives to give you the time to train and train you better or I will blast this village to pieces from space. I want you to meet me on exactly October 10 on your 16th birthday by this planets schedule at what is known on this world as the valley of the ends. It reminds me of my homeworld of Korriban. There we shall finish what has rage on since before either of us were born.**_

_**I have lead you on a path of mazes every since before you were born boy. Your mother told you how I killed her sensie. Her sensie was my own twin sister. I knew everything she did and I was the one who gave her master info on this planet and the decendants of jedi. Those two fools were rumored to be direct diciples of Revan after he turned from the darkside and left the republic for uncharted space.**_

_**Your meeting with the Hutt as well as the ambush was all an act to lead you to this point. I knew how strong your mother was in the force and I had also met your father and helped arrange for thier eventual meeting through a servent of mine on this planet. Nearly everything of your life has been sat up for me to make you stronger so I could have a true challenge. I arranged all of that including giving you one of my own droids so I could keep track of you. I know about your girlfriend and grandparents. I also set you up in wave country with the Intercepted message. It is easy to trick the young and weak minded. I also made it where you would suffer the loss of that creature inside of you. I have not had a real test of my power since I killed my own master nearly 25 years ago when I was 16 and I want to test myself agian before I leave this galaxy.**_

_**You are fighting for not only the survival of your village but the survival of everyone you have close to you and care for. I cant wait jedi. Show me which is truly the stronger. The power of the lightside or the darkside of the force. See you soon boy and remember that you have no choice but to fight and win agianst me or everything you have will be destroyed.. **_

_**May the force be with you**_

_**HAHAHAHAHAHA**_

_**DARTH KAOS**_

Naruto read the letter one more time before dropping it and start walking away. A few moments later the third landed with tenten and several of the junnin sensies. He looked at the ground and saw his former student as well as most of the top missing nin in the world including uchiha Itachi.

The third said "Does anyone know what happened."

Ino said "We walked out here and found them and Naruto walked over them and pulled out that note thats on the ground there and read it before walking away."

The third walked over and picked up the note and read it and sighed. He turned to the chunnin hopefulls and said "Prepare for the finals in one month an forget about all of this. It is just the ending of some missing nin."

No one really believed him but started breaking up and heading home.

Naruto walked until he got on top of the hokages monument and sat down looking over the village.

After an hour of looking he said "I need some help from anyone. I just find out that my whole life has been setup as some sort of sick twisted play so some idiot can test himself. I wish you were here mom or even you dad. I know I am not ready for this and I dont know where to begin."

A voice from behind said "If you get lost on the road of life it helps if you go back to your roots and retrace what you know so you can go where you should be."

Naruto turned and said "I dont understand granny."

Tsunade sat down and said "I think you should go back and look at what you know to see what you dont. You have things around you now that can help you become stronger and smarter. You have a little over three years to get ready for this fight and only you can do it. You have me and the pervert. Your fiance, some friends, a demon and the force. How can you loose."

Naruto said "But will it be enough."

Tsunade said "Only time will tell and you must pray for the best and prepare for the worse. This guy is strong enough to kill people like Itachi and Orochimaru then he is deadly. You are going to have to push yourself harder then ever. Become stronger, faster, more agile, and cunning. Just think about it and what you are truly going to be fighting for." as she got up and walked away. Naruto sat there thinking for a while. Finally after sunset he got up and walked to his home.

When he got there everyone was already in bed so Naruto fixed him a sandwich and a glass of water before sitting on the back porch looking over the beautiful garden and the statues of the first hokage with a tree growing beside him and the second hokage holding the Raijin in his hands as well as several ornamental statues.

Naruto ate and sat in peace trying to relax himself. After giving up trying to relax he walked out to the garden and stood looking at his ancestors and said "I bet you would know what to do it you were here."

The moon came out from behind a cloud and shined down on the garden and a the ray of light passed through a hole in the Raijin and caused a mark to appear on the statue of the first around his neck where his necklace was except the actual jewal was missing.

Naruto who was looking at the two saw this and at first thought it was a trick of light but took a closer look at the first statue. When he did he notice that the jewel was not missing. Instead it was an engraved hole that was in the shape.

Naruto thought for a moment and took off the necklace he know wore and put the jewel in the place where it should have been.

After a few seconds of nothing happening Naruto thought that it was just his mind playing games so he removed the jewel and put it back on and started to walk back inside when he heard a rumbling noice behind him. He turned and saw the water fountian that was ground level before was now raised ten feet into the air and a door was on the side.

Naruto turned and walked to the door and looked inside and saw a set of stairs leading down a tunnel made up of the same strange crystal where his ship first was.

Naruto started walking down the stairs and after about a 15 minute walk he entered a huge chamber with stone walls. Naruto looked around and saw a statue of the first like the one up top and walked over to it and did the same thing with the jewel. When it was inserted a green light shined over the room and a hologram appeared of the first hokage.

The first hologram said "greatings. If you have found this place then you should be one of my decendants. Is that true."

Naruto said "Yes."

The first said "Are you a jedi."

Naruto said "yes I am."

A second hologram appeared of the second hokage and said "What is your name young one."

Naruto said "Naruto Kazama. I am the grandson of Tsunade."

The first said "So you are my little granddaughters grandchild. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Alex Roxtey and this is my brother Brian. We were both jedi masters. We built this place when we came here as a refuge for jedis to learn from us. We programmed a holocron with almost all of our knowledge and to help a jedi to train with our interactive selfs. Our master Revan told us to make this incase the sith ever returned and attacked the jedi agian."

Naruto said "Sadly they have returned and I have to face one in over three years."

Brian said "This temple can only be used once every three days for 6 hours. When you are not training here you should prepare you mind and body for the training we will instruct you in. For know I want you to sit in the circle in the center of the room and meditate with the force and lift the 4 pillars in each corner off the ground while meditaiting for you training."

Naruto nodded and did as told begining his training.

When Naruto was done we walked outside the path and after he was in the garden agian it decended into the ground. Naruto went inside the house to get some sleep.

The next day when Naruto got up and went downstairs Jariaya and Tsunade were waiting for him to finish breakfast and he said "If you are going to prepare for this then you cant only rely on your jedi skills. You must also work on your ninjutsu so that you can defeat him."

Naruto nodded and said "Brain and Alex told me as much."

Tsunade said "Who."

Naruto said "Brain and Alex Roxtey."

Tsunade dropped her coffee cup and said "How."

Naruto said "They built a temple in the backyard and I accidently discovered it last night. Its not actually them but Holograms with almost all of thier knowledge."

Tsunade said "Can I see it."

Naruto said "Not for 3 more days."

Tsunade said "Why."

Naruto said "The power soarce for it only lets it be used once every three days and for only 6 hours. I am planning on using that time to train with the force and the rest of the time working on my other skills."

Jariaya said "What do you want to improve on."

Naruto said "A wise woman told me I should work on everything from the begining so I need to work on everything. Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Kenjutsu, Tiajutsu, chakra control. Everything."

Jaraiya said "I think that who ever it was is full of shit but if thats what you want then..." anything else he was going to say was stopped when Tsunade put him through the floor.

Naruto sighed and walked outside and said "I will be back later." before he went through some handseals and took off slowly away from the house.

Tsunade turned to jaraiya recognising the seals and said "You gave him gravity seals."

Jariaya said "yes but I dont know what hes up to."

Naruto walked through the village and finally made it to where he was going. The hokages office. When Naruto arrived he stood there and waited.

The third sighed and said "What can I do for you Naruto."

Naruto said "I have a couple of things to ask of you sir."

The third was on edge because of this and said "Sir, what is so important for you to actually be respectful."

Naruto said "Since I have access to my fathers monet now I would like to hire some ninja."

The third looked at him and said "What would you be hiring them for."

Naruto said "As I know you read that note I have a little over three years to prepare. By some miracle I rather not go into right now I have two jedi masters teaching me on a wierd schedule that leaves me with alot of free time so I want to work on my other skills and would like to hire some ninja as private teachers."

The third thought for a moment and said "What would you like to learn in."

Naruto said "I need nin, gen, ken, tiajutsu as well as strategy and anything else I can learn with as many teachers as I can get."

The third said "You wont be able to be at more then one spot at a time to learn these things and most instructors dont want large crowds around when they teach."

Naruto said "Well for Nin and Gen I can use Kagebunshins as well as the strategy. The Tia and Ken I can work a schedule around."

The third said "What kind of schedule you looking for."

Naruto said "I will be working in the afternoons every three days with my jedi teachers so the day after can be tia and the day before can be ken leaving the day for my jedi training to rest and prepare to do it over with."

The third said "How long do you plan to work that kind of schedule."

Naruto said "Until its time for me to face him or I run out of money."

The third said "Thats not a problem. I will have your Kenjutsu teacher meet you tomorrow as well as any available teachers for other skills. I will have them arrive every day at your house at 7 am. Goodluck."

Naruto nodded and walked out the room still having trouble walking. When Naruto made it back to his house it had been two hours. Jariaya said "Exactly how much gravity you have now."

Naruto said "15. Lets start training."

Jaraiya said "Where did you go anyways as they went to a training ground."

Naruto said "I hired every available ninja for training I could."

Jaraiya said "Your serious about this arent you."

Naruto said "Lets begin."

The next day when Naruto open his door at 7 several people were there waiting for him. Naruto walked outside with an ABNU sword on his side and said "I take it you are all here for the mission I requested. Please tell me your name and area of specialty.

A man stepped forward with a sword on his back and said "Hyatte-kenjutsu."

A woman with red eyes stepped forward and said "Kurenai-Genjutsu."

A man smoking a cigerette said "Asuma-Strategy, elemental control and hand to hand."

A man with black hair and looked like he was about to fall asleep said "Shiko-strategy."

A man naruto recognised stepped forward and said "Ebuse-chakra control and jutsu."

Naruto nodded and said "Ok. I will make 10 clones for everyone but Hyatte who I will personally lead. I want to learn everything I can between now and my 16th birthday."

Ebuse said "Exactly why that date."

Naruto said "You heard about the missing nin that appeared the other day dead right. Well the man that did that will be coming for me on that day to test his strength. If I fail to defeat him he said he will destroy the leaf village."

The few who did not know this paled.

Asuma said "The hokage wanted me to tell you that your taijutsu teacher will be Gai."

Naruto nodded and said "Thank you." before creating the clones and starting his training.

And so began Naruto training for the rest of the month training under each of these teachers as well as jaraiya every day from 7 in the morning till 7 in the evening.

As for mission. All missions for anyone who was in the exams was cancelled so he would have one or two teachers that had a mission and could not come but he usually recieved a scroll to work with.

Naruto would spend 2 hours in the evening after training with tenten just answering questions and spending time together.

Finally the day of the chunnin exams arrived.


	6. Chapter 6

As Naruto arrived he saw the other competitors there. Gaara, Tenten, Shikamaru, Neji, Kankuro, and Shino. Suprisingly Sasuke and Duso was not there.

Hyatte coughed and said "This will be the lineup since Duso withdrawed for some reason." as he held up a paper for everyone to see.

Match 1 will be Kankuro vs Gaara

Match 2 will be Shino and Shikamaru

Match 3 will be Sasuke and Tenten

Match 4 will be Neji and Haku

Naruto will have the winner of round 3 match.

Hyatte said "Now will the competitors for match 1 remain and the rest of you goto the waiting area."

Everyone nodded and Tenten walked up beside Naruto and said "Goodluck Naru-kun."

Naruto who was humming said "You as well Ten-hime." and started to sing agian as he leaned agianst a wall and tenten leaned back agianst him to watch the match with him holding her.

She looked over at him and said "What is that your humming."

Naruto said "Its a song I was writing for you."

Tenten looked intrigued and said "I never knew you could write music."

Naruto said "Mom had me do something whenever I knew a real fight was going to happen to help me be calm. When I was younger I would have my clones start playing music to express my emotions. Since my clones are me they know what to play but since the feeling I got from being with you has been getting so strong I decided to right a new one just for when we are alone."

Tenten blushed and said "Your doing that for me."

Naruto said "Yes and after this is over I will play it for you."

Tenten nodded as they heard Hyatte say begin and Kankuro forfit right away. She said "What do you think thats about."

Naruto said "Gaaras a vessel like I am. He holds the one tail Racoon. Kyuubi told me about it but it slipped my mind till know."

As they watched Shino and Shikamaru stand in the ring Tenten said "How long do you think it will take."

Naruto said "Who knows."

An hour later they were both standing there looking at each other and they both raised there hands at the same time and said "I quit."

The crowd became furious and started throwing stuff into the Arena. Just then Sasuke walked in alone and Tenten kissed Naruto and said "Wish me luck."

When Tenten made it to the arena floor Sasuke was standing with his arms cross and smirked.

Tenten said "What are you so happy about."

Sasuke extended his hand and said "I wish to honor you as a worthy opponent in these matches unlike most of the other users so how about we agree to a handshake as equals before the match."

Tenten was unsure of it and finally extended her hand since the actual match had not started yet. When she shook his hand and tried to pull ot away Sasuke smirked and refused to let go before yanking her forward with all of his strength and revealing the kunia in his concealed hand and stabbed her in the chest. Everyone was stunned because that was the most underhanded stunt anyone ever pulled.

Hyatte said "Your disqualified Sasuke." angrily as he a blur appeared and caught Tenten before she fell to the ground. Naruto had her in his arms trying to stop the bleeding when a snap hiss caused him to look up. He saw Sasuke holding a pair of lightsabers. One he recognised as tentens but the other he never seen before. Tsunade appeared beside Naruto and started working on healing her and looked at the lightsabers and gasped before saying "Raijin, but how, it was stolen several years ago."

Sasuke said "My new teacher Danzo was very influental in getting this for me as well as forcing Kakashi to teach me what he should have all along."

The third appeared next to Naruto and Tsunade and said "What is the meaning of this Sasuke."

Sasuke said "Revenge. My revenge was stolen from me by the guy who wants to fight Naruto so I was given an offer that if I was able to kill Naruto I would be able to show everyone I am stronger and fight the guy who killed my brother. I figured the best way to do it is also take away from Naruto the most important thing in his life. Its no use trying to heal her. That blade was poisoned with a rare poison that Danzo assured me could not be cured."

Tsunade who had healed the wound said "Hes right. I cant do anything about the poison."

Naruto was upset and started to really become angry when Kyuubi said "**Kit, I can save her but you must do what I tell you. Put your hand over her heart and start pumping my chakra into her."**

Naruto thought "but what about..."

Kyuubi interupted and yelled "**DO IT, SHE DOES NOT HAVE MUCH TIME. DONT WORRY EVERYTHING WILL BE OK. HURRY**."

Naruto turned and put his hand over Tentens heart and was covered in a red chakra that all the adults in the arena knew was Kyuubi and started to get scared. The red chakra slowly started to cover Tentens body and the two forms or red chakra started to merge together and Naruto who had his eyes closed concentrating and tenten who was out cold from the wound and truama slowly started to rise above the ground and thier bodies started to spin slowly. Everyone was stunned seeing someone floating into the sky about 60 ft in the air. The two that were spinning became blurs and all anyone could see was the red glow from them.

After a few minutes there was a massive explosion of power and when everyone could see agian Naruto and Tenten were slowly floating toward the ground and were kissing holding the other in each others arms. When they parted Naruto and Tenten both open thier eyes and heard someone clapping slowly with sarcasm.

They both turned and saw it was Sasuke. He said "I see you saved your whore but I still will kill you now." and reactivated the lightsabers.

Naruto turned to him but not before Tenten said "Be careful."

The third said "I did not authorize this match."

Danzo appeared in the arena and said "I would let it continue if I was you unless you want your grandson and Kakashi to be killed. " along with three men holding Kakashi and Konohamaru.

The third said "When this is over you will be killed for treason Danzo."

Danzo smirked and said "I doubt that, Right Kazekage."

The Kazekage appeared beside Danzo and said "Yes, my weapon will kill everyone here."

Naruto snorted and said "Gaara is not your weapon and if he wants I can shut that damn Shukaku up with a proper seal like he should have had. Yes I know all about it. I found out about the beserker seal you had placed on him to make them both go crazy and how you made it kill your wife or should I say one of them. I bet your kids dont know that you have three other wifes and never cared about thier mother."

The Kazekage said "What are you talking about boy."

Naruto said "I must admit it was a pretty gaurded secret but my grandfather Jariaya is real good at information gathering and several members of your council have loose lips, especially for signed copies of Icha Icha paradise."

The Kazekage said "I will kill you boy." and charged at Naruto only to be stopped by a wall of sand.

Gaara appeared and said "Can you really stop the voices."

Naruto nodded and Gaara said "I have been waiting for this day all my life." and incased the Kazekage in his sand and crushed him faster then you could say white lightning.

Naruto turned to Sasuke who was getting impatiant and said "Hokage-sama. I wish for an exhabition fight between me and Sasuke to settle this once and for all. No rules. Last one standing is the winner."

The third sighed and said "Fine. You deal with him and I will try to deal with Danzo and rescue those other two."

Naruto snorted and waved his hand and said "You will release them."

All three men said "We will release them." and let go.

Naruto waved his hands agian and said "You will turn yourself into Ibiki."

They said "We must turn ourselfs into Ibiki." and left only for ABNU to grab them and take them away.

Danzo said "What the hell did you do Demon."

Naruto said "I used the force to control thier minds. Only weakminded fools would follow you idiot so I could control them like that."

Kakashi started going through seals and grabbed his right hand and said "This is for Rin and my book." and charged Danzo with a Chidori. Danzo tried to dodge but was unable to before he found Kakashi hand through his chest."

Everyone sweatdropped and Gai appeared beside Kakashi and said "Why did you do that."

Kakashi said "To make me do what he wanted to he held Rin prisoner and also burned each page of my book in front of me before threatening to kill Rin in front of me also."

Naruto sighed and backflipped from a lightsaber slash coming at him and said "Impatiant, arent we Sasuke."

Sasuke said "Lets settle this like ninja freak and put both lightsabers on his belt."

Naruto nodded and said "Ladies first Sasuke-chan."

Sasuke went through seals and did the Katon: Grand Fireball jutsu. Naruto sighed and brought his hand up and used water from under the ground to block the fireball only to have to dodge as three kunias that were hidden in the fireball came at him.

Naruto smiled and went through his own seals before saying Suiton: Suijinheki (Water Release: Water Encampment Wall) and went through some more before saying Raiton: Electric encampment wall and put his hand on the water wall surrounding him and Sasuke.

Sasuke said "What did you do that for idiot."

Naruto said "That was to make sure you could not run. Now lets end this." and got into a tiajutsu stance that noone recognised.

Sasuke got into the Uchiha intercepter style stance and smirked as they both charged at each other. Naruto was easily dodging all of Sasuke strikes. Finally after 5 minutes of not going anywhere he was panting and said "Why cant I touch you."

Naruto smiled and looked at Kakashi and said "You are an idiot Sasuke. You may have forced Kakashi to teach you but what good is it if your body can not keep up. Kakashi may have showed you jutsu but without the speed to use them your helpless."

Sasuke became enraged and started making seals for Chidori. When he grabbed his wrist Naruto pulled out 20 Hiraishin kunias and threw them around the circle they were trapped in. Sasuke started charging but to Naruto it was actually slow. Naruto waited and dodged the first strike of the chidori causing Sasuke to hit the wall of water and electric and getting shocked himself.

Naruto waited as he did it agian and tripped Sasuke causing him to fall face first into the water causing a electric burn on his face. Sasuke quickly got back and had his Sharingan on and said "I will kill you dobe." and pulled a kunia and charged a third time. Naruto waited till Sasuke got close and started flashing around the circle and punch or kicking Sasuke everytime he reappeared.

After two minutes of this Sasuke finally used his feet to stop himself with chakra and when Naruto appeared he breathed out a Katon: Grand fireball jutsu and Naruto. Naruto quickly brought water away from the wall that was holding them. As the steam rose from the two elements clashing Sasuke charged through it with a kunia in each hand. Naruto brought his own out and the two began a knife fight. Both getting cuts on thier arms. Narutos would heal instantly though.

As the blood on Sasuke arms started to get thicker from the amount losing he grabbed some and started going through hanseals before saying "Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Technique)" and a 20 foot tall bear appeared under Sasuke. Naruto quickly went through his own and Summoned a black frog with two swords on his back.

Naruto then said "Give me some oil." as he went through another set of seals.

Sasuke started copying the seals and breathed out a fireball at the oil. Now think about this. A shitload of oil flying at you which is flammable and you ignite it directly in front of you. Needless to say Sasukes hair and a good portion of his hair.

I did forget to mention that the bear he was standing on now had a bald mohawk going down its back to Sasukes location. Did I also forget to mention the bears name was Rason and he happened to be the boss summon. The bear turned to Sasuke and slashed him across the chest with its claws. Sasuke never earned the bosses respect and was Danzos summon.

Rason quickly left after cutting each of Sasukes limbs with his claws leaving permanent scars.

Naruto who was sweatdropping at this said "You could screw up a wet dream couldnt you sasuke chan."

Sasuke was sort of delusional at this point from bloodloss and said "What itachi. I am not a boy. You mean we dont cut it off."

At this every guy grab themselfs and started looking scared for life.

Finally after sucking his thumb for about 10 seconds coherant thought returned to Sasuke and he pulled out both of the lightsabers he had and charged at naruto but had not activated them yet.

To this day I still dont know if it was the bloodloss or the mental trauma or just him being an idiot but you see when he activated them he was holding them backwards. One stabbes him in the right shoulder and when he let go of it to grab his wound it cut downward and cut his arm clean off. He was still running and when the one he had in his right hand hit the ground it bounced just an inch but that inch caused the blade to pass through both his feet as he ran causing himself to fall.

That would have been enough to end it all but from throwing his kunia to summon earlier the kunia landed upside down with the point sticking up. It went right between his eyes killing him. That stunt earned sasuke the nickname for history books to use as the unluckiest ninja.

Naruto walked over and got the two lightsabers and walked over to Tenten. She pulled him into a hug and then kissed him passionately.

The third sighed and said "Seeing as the exams have turned out like they did I am going to cancel the rest of the exams."

Jaraiya walked over and told Gaara he would fix the seal. Naruto and tenten started to walk toward the exit and tenten said "So what do you want to do know."

Naruto was stairing off into space and Tenten asked "Whats wrong."

Naruto said "Are you ok."

Tenten said "Yes thanks to you."

Naruto shook his head and said "No, Kyuubi did it. He told me how to save you and gave me the power to do it."

Tenten put her hand to her mouth and said "But he..."

Naruto stopped her and said "He said he wanted his death to mean something and to go out with a sense of purpose instead of just fading away. It was his choice so dont feel bad."

Tenten nodded and they continued to walk. Tenten was feeling bad and not noticing where they were going. When she looked up she notice that there was a beautiful waterfall and they had walked a ways away from the village. She asked "where are we."

Naruto lead her under a tree and said "Tenten, When I saw you get hurt I felt like my life was ending. I wanted to give up and die. I dont want to know what it is like not to have you in my life. I finished that song and I would like for you to hear it now."

Tenten nodded and naruto created 20 clones and 8 of them changed into instruments and 4 of them changed to look different as the last 8 grabbed the instruments. Then a soft sound slowly filled the air.

Tenten closed her eyes as the music filled the air and leaned her head on his shoulders to slowly dance to the music. Then she heard it.

I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
While youre far away dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure

She opened her eyes and looked into his eyes and thier lips met and they embraced each other as thier hands slowly trailed the others body as they only focused on the music and each other

Dont want to close my eyes  
I dont want to fall asleep  
Cause Id miss you baby  
And I dont want to miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
Id still miss you baby  
And I dont want to miss a thing

Naruto slowly laid her on the ground and they held each other passionetly kissing as the music continued the only thing they were thinking of was the feeling of the one they cared for. The moment continued and both felt the desire of the other. Finally giving into the moment all that mattered was each other.

Lying close to you feeling your heart beating  
And Im wondering what youre dreaming  
Wondering if its me youre seeing  
Then I kiss your eyes  
And thank God were together  
I just want to stay with you in this moment forever  
Forever and ever

Dont want to close my eyes  
I dont want to fall asleep  
Cause Id miss you baby  
And I dont want to miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
Id still miss you baby  
And I dont want to miss a thing

I dont want to miss one smile  
I dont want to miss one kiss  
I just want to be with you  
Right here with you, just like this  
I just want to hold you close  
Feel your heart so close to mine  
And just stay here in this moment  
For all the rest of time

Dont want to close my eyes  
I dont want to fall asleep  
Cause Id miss you baby  
And I dont want to miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
Id still miss you baby  
And I dont want to miss a thing

Dont want to close my eyes  
I dont want to fall asleep  
I dont want to miss a thing

When the song had ended the music contued just the instrumental part and the two held each other not letting go afraid that letting go would cause them to loose the other.

After about 20 minutes Naruto said "Tenten. I dont want to live another moment of my life without you. I want to marry you today."

Tenten who was holding him close said "Yes. I dont want to lay alone without holding you agian either. I never felt more complete then I do now."

Naruto and Tenten quickly got dressed and went to the hokages office. After explaining to him they wanted to get married then and there. He agreed but summoned both of thier families. That day Naruto and Tenten became husband and wife.

Life became one of routine after that for both. Naruto trained heavily as did Tenten. Both made Chunnin at the next exams. Gaara became Kazekage. The third retired and Tsunade took over. Naruto took his family seat on the council. 3 months after becoming chunnin he became jounin. Tsunade wanted him to become a sensie of a gennin team but he failed all teams because they refused to get along and work as a team.

1 year after getting married Tenten became pregnant and nine months later had a son Arashi Dustin Kazama. Naruto hardly left her side and earned more respect from the village by not only his council work but also his missions he completed.

Naruto trained extra hard as the time for the meeting to arrive drew near. Even though he still trained every day he made sure that he spent time with his wife and son. As the time got closer more ninja and villagers let him know they were supporting him. Now he laid in bed. Tomorrow was the day that he has been preparing for. Tomorrow either he would win and live happily or he would die along with everyone he cared for. Naruto looked at his lovely wife and remember all the times of happiness he has since she came into his life.

A cry from the crib drew his attention and he got out of bed and picked up his son and held him close rocking him until he fell asleep. Slowly the sun started to rise and he put his sleeping son back in the crib before kissing him and then his wife before leaving the house not making a sound. He had prepared for today and it was time to see if his preperations were enough.


	7. Chapter 7

When Naruto made it to the valley of the end he had to agree to one thing. The statues did look alot like Korriban. He looked across the valley and saw a single figure standing with his black cloak covering his head. He was standing on the Shodiames head and Naruto was standing on the Nidaimes head.

The figure removed his cloak and Naruto saw the face of Darth Kaos. Kaos said "its good to see you agian Jedi."

Naruto snorted and said "Lets get this over with. I have diaper duty today."

Kaos sweatdropped and said "Arent you afraid of losing."

Naruto snorted and said "I wont."

Kaos smirked and said "Shall we." and started to do handseals. Naruto looked suprise and said "I did not expect you to use Ninjutsu."

Kaos still doing handseals said "Do you think I would visit this planet and not learn from it."

Kaos Katon: Ryuka no Jutsu (Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique)

Nar Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu (Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique)

Kaos Raiton: multistrike

Nar Doton: Doryuheki (Earth Release: Earth Release Wall)

Kaos Kamaitachi no Jutsu (Cutting Whirlwind Technique)

Nar Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)

Kaos Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu (Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique)

Nar Mokuton Hijutsu: Jukai Kotan (Wood Release Secret Technique: Birth of Dense Woodland)

and a wall of trees blocked the water from hitting naruto. Naruto looked across at Koas who was clapping and said "Well done jedi. Now lets see what side of the force truly is stronger." and pulled out two red lightsaber

Naruto reached into his cloak and pulled out a wooden handle. Kaos looked at it in wonder and said "I see you designed a new lightsaber."

Naruto said "You will see." and activated the lightsaber only for a green blade to come out the end."

The two jumped off of thier respective heads an ran down the walls into the valley below. They stopped on each side of the river and Naruto smirked.

Koas sees this and said "Whats so funny."

Naruto said "You just walked into my trap. Behold the power of not only a jedi but a Hokage." and started doing handseals and after 15 handseals said "Secret Sealing Arts: Protection of the light." and shot a lightning bolt at each of the heads on the side of the valley. A white light flooded the valley and a wall of green and white energy shot out between the two statues and created a huge cube that both Naruto and Kaos was in the middle of.

Koas said "No matter. When I kill you I will destroy those statues and get out of this trap."

Naruto pulled out 2 scroll and bit his thumb and said "This is something my wife tought me. Soshoryu (Twin Rising Dragons)" and shot into the air as both scrolls followed him into the air and started to spin around him and out popped Hiraishin kunias faster then you could count and Naruto launched them all over the new bonderies he had started. As he landed he was falling he said "Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Multiple Shadow Clone Technique)" and 1000 clones appeared.

As soon as they all landed the next thing Kaos saw was flashes of yellow all over the place. He just started to swing both lightsabers as fast as he could destroying every clone that appeared. After 30 seconds of this he was starting to sweat and had yet to see the actual Naruto.

Kaos soon had enough and of this and dropped his lightsabers and shot lightning out of his hands swinging in every direction as fast as he could. Suddenly Naruto appeared and had the green blade activated and intercepted the lightning that was coming for him. Koas not seeing anymore flashes of yellow light or any other clones continued using the force lightning and also used the force to pick up his lightsabers and they floated in the air.

Kaos said "Time to show you the move my master taught me and I later used to kill him." and both lightsabers ignited and started to float toward Naruto spinning in a full circle arch getting faster and faster until they were blurs and got closer to naruto.

Naruto had the look of fear on his face. He kept his lightsaber up and when the two lightsabers were almost on him he dropped his lightsaber and allowed the lightning to hit him at the exact moment the two lightsabers should have decapitated him.

Kaos was smirking until Naruto went up in a puff of smoke and he felt a pair of hands grab him from under the ground and pull him in. Naruto appeared in front of his head and summoned the wooden lightsaber to him and ignited it only to have to block the still two floating lightsabers flying at him.

Naruto jumped back away from Koas giving him a chance to get out of the ground. He then pulled out a third lightsaber and joined the attack on Naruto. the three blades got in a triangle around him and then Naruto was stabbed in the back on both sides by the two floating lightsabers. Naruto screamed out in pain and fell to his knees dropping his lightsaber.

Kaos deactivated his lightsaber and walked to Naruto and said "You fought well Jedi. I shall let your child live so someday he can challenge me but the rest shall die."

Naruto coughed and spit out some blood and had his hands behind his back and said "I am sorry."

Kaos said "For what."

Naruto said "...This. Rasengan" and jumped to his feet and smashed a Rasengan in both sides of Kaos chest sending him flying agianst a bolder.

Kaos looked at Naruto who had his lightsaber active and said "But how. I saw you get stabbed by my lightsabers."

Naruto said "I found out something durring my time training. I learned about something that drains lightsabers of thier powers and shorts the metal parts of them out."

Kaos said "Thier is no such thing."

Naruto said "That is where you are wrong. It is cortosis. My ancestors had some installed in his lightsaber. I found the remains of it in thier temple and used it in my own lightsaber construction. That is why my lightsaber is made out of wood. The cortosis in it makes any lightsaber I battle weaker and shorts them out. When you lowered your guard I saw my opening. When your two lightsabers stabbed me they had the same strength as a remote."

Koas chuckled and said "You would have made a fine sith with that deception."

Naruto said "No. I am a great ninja. Now goodbye." and slashed Koas across the neck decapitating him. He then picked up all the lightsabers on the ground and used a Katon jutsu on Koas body.

Naruto sighed and walked to the statue of the Nidaime and stabbed the right foot of the nidame and said "Only a clutz would cut his own toe with his own lightsaber great great uncle." and the shield came down. Naruto walked up the side of the valley and Hiraishined back to his home. He walked into the back yard and took the crystal out of his lightsaber and placed it on the shodiame agian and walked into the underground temple.

He walked to the shelf and placed the lightsaber handle on the alter beside the dual one he got from the sith, the three he got from Koas, the raijin and tentens. He turned and walked to the exit and looked at the two holograms of his ancesters only to see his mother and father holding each others hands in the middle and said "The force is strong in my family. For now I shall put it away and live the life of peace with my family. If the time comes the force shall guide my family to this place agian and teach them what they know. Goodbye." and walked outside the temple and removed the crystal.

He walked back inside the house and sneaked into his bedroom to see his wife soundly asleep. He looked over at the crib and smiled as he saw a small toy floating in the air above the crib and his son reaching for it. Naruto walked over to the crib and grabbed his son and thought "The force is strong in my family."

the end


End file.
